Come Morning Light
by TiniePotterhead
Summary: Two of our favourite Deatheaters changes the laws of dimensions and alternate universes to bring back a child everyone thought dead. Now Leonie is the heiress of a well know and respected family in the wizarding word. With the knowledges she gathered while a Potterhead in her universe, she decided that her presence in the Potterverse shall not go unnoticed. (Pairing undecided yet)
1. Small Intro

**_Come Morning Light, You and I will be safe and sound._**

 _Two of our favourite Deatheaters changes the laws of dimensions and alternate universes to bring back a child everyone thought dead. Now Leonie is the heiress of a well know and respected family in the wizarding word. With the knowledges she gathered while a Potterhead in her universe, she decided that her presence in the Potterverse shall not go unnoticed. She is more than determind to change a few things !(pairing undecided yet)_

Leonie Calloway was the typical normal girl. Average marks at school, likes to hang out with her friends after school, gets a few detention for 'speaking out of turn', get scold by her mother for her messy room...

It was the 1st of August and Leonie was in her bedroom, on her bed next to the window crossleged with her back to the wall reading her favourite book. Well, more like _rereading_ her favourite serie of books. She was at the third book, "the one before the storm" as she calls it. It didn't matter that she knew this one almost by heart, word by word. It didn't matter to her, and while reading, nothing else matters.

The Harry Potter series described a world she, along with thousands and thousands of other fan, wanted to be part of it. The Wizarding World, to learn magic insted of maths or literature. Seriously, are we even sure the author meant what the teacher is saying ?

Anyway. Lenie was at the moment Harry,Ron and Hermionie learn the truth about Harry's parent's death, who really betrayed who. As Lenie read her book, the sun was starting to set, red shade light in the sky. The day was over, her parents would be home anytime soon and clebrate her birthday. She likes her birthdays with her family, it was random at times and homy. She was turning 13, well she already did but blowing the candles makes it more official, doesn't it ?

"Sweety, I'm home !"

Leonie rush downstairs to greet her mum and takled her in a hug. "Hey mum ! How was your day ?" Sophie laught, her hand behind her back "The same, always that bunch of idiots I work for but at least they pay well enough to give you this !" she broke the embrase to hand out a bag. "Happy Birthday ! My baby is all grown up ! 13 years old, you were a small-"

While her mother ramble on, Leonie open her present and soon after her father came home and all three celebrated her birthday with laughters and cake...

 _ **A little word from the author : Hi ! Welcome ! The prologue is not very exciting, I know but bare with me, the next few chapter are better, I promise ! **_


	2. Safe and Sound

Chap.1

By the time Leonie decided to return home, the sun had started to set. Headphones on, she walked along the rhythm of the songs, mouthing the lyrics from time to time and rocking her head when no one was around. The wind was blowing and was a refreshing breeze on that hot and almost suffocating summer evening but she suspect it wouldn't last long as the wind started to get stronger and stronger, it only meant one thing : a storm was coming and if she doesn't hurry she would get soaked.

She quicken her pace and pull her hood up in case she doesn't reach home in time but as she was two blocks away from her house, she saw black hooded persons lurking all around her place and the neighbour's, the whole street was empty and the reddish colour in the sky wasn't due to the setting sun. She froze in the middle of the street, unable to tear her eyes away from the scene in front of her.

She felt sick as she understood what was going on : her house had caught on fire. A loud laugh of a women could be heard from where she stood, echoing through the deadly silent street. A few minute must have past, yet Lenie could not move as if her feet were glued on the ground.

She saw a figure jumping up and down like a kid in front of an ice cream van, and it made her blood boil and made her snap out of her stupor. She ran toward those black hooded figures, her anger making her ran faster, her anger fuelled by that laugh. The laugh stopped, heads turned to her. Two men had recognised her as they grin at her with a merciless glint in their eyes, the woman, who until now was laughing, gasped. An other man step out and stood in front of her, stopping her mad dash, he had a long wooden stick held up to her head. His long platinum hair gave him an eerie look with the reddish shades it had, because of the blazing house.

"Well, well, well... Who do we have here ? Leonie, isn't it ?" he said slyly, smiling. The laughing woman came behind him, like a curious animal and then she started to giggle. Lenie glared at her which seemed to set her in a set of louder giggles.  
"Looks like it's her, Lucius." The man had not moved an inch, the wooden stick still pointed at her. His grey eyes baring an amused glint but his face did not indicate any emotions.  
"Now Bella, it is impolite to talk about someone as if they are not here. We should introduce our selves." The woman once again laugh, Lenie had no idea she could loath someone as much as she loath that woman, her hands curled in fist were shaking, her eyes were starting to water from frustration.  
"I don't _care_ who you are. I don't care !" Lenie screamed at the two, making the woman fake a gasp before giggling again. The man smiled, getting the wand closer to Leonie's head.

"Foolish. Like the rest of the McKinnon, sending you away didn't do a much of a difference it seems."

Leonie let out a bitter laugh while rolling her eyes, this must be a big prank, using names straight out of her favourite book as if she would not notice...

"All right, cut the crap." She ordered her voice loud and strong surprising the two persons in front of her. She snatch the wooden stick that 'Malfoy',probably a cosplayer, was pointing at her, looked at it details, "Nice work, you've done on this. How much did you spent on it ?"

The two Deatheaters took a step back, Bellatrix was not laughing any more and Lucius tried fails attempt to take back his wand. Leonie on the other hand felt like she was beginning to loose her mind, the house is on fire, people were threatening her with wooden stick pretending to be wizards from the Harry Potter books... but what if ? What if this is a real wand ? It's really unlikely... How would it be possible ?

"Tell me, what were you planning to do exactly ?" Asked Leonie, managing to keep her voice strong her eyes on the wand or wooden stick (she was still not sure how to call it) in her hand "You were looking for me ? You found me. What do you want ?" This time her eyes felt on the blond, ignoring the woman who was looking franticly right and left.

"Bring you back."

"Back ? Back where ?"

"Your reality. You were sent away when your family died" Leonie shook her head, it was her time to giggle

"Are you an asylum runaway ?" The wand in her right hand started to make sparks which didn't go unnoticed by the other two. The woman, after seeing the wand react to the girl touch, pushed the blond, pulled at his vest and dig through his inner pocket. The blond tried to push her away from him

"Not now Bella !" but said Bella had found what she was looking for and throw a small bottle at Leonie's feet. Surprised Leonie took a step back and drop the wand. The silver liquid at her feet started to reach for her, like trying to engulf her. She took more steps backwards.

"What is this ?!" She screamed.

"You should be grateful, we're bringing you back where you belong McKinnon."She sneered taking a step closer as Leonie felt on her back, the silver liquid reaching her knees. She tried to move them but couldn't, the liquid binding her. Her breathing accelerated, the tears were finally cascading down on her cheeks, she tried to get rid of it but as soon as her hand came in contact with the liquid it spread even further. She saw the woman bent down and, with her hair all over the place, smirk down at her. The woman had a terrible dental hygiene she noted.

"Time to go back for us too. See you soon." She heard before her vision got black...

 **-x-**

Dumbledore was passing back and forth in his office, stroking his beard with a frown on his face. A few minutes ago Minerva McGonagal had rushed to his office, the book of registered students in her arms. She had paled, had stammered. A new name had appeared in the third years page, a name they were sure they would never heard of again. McKinnon. The McKinnon had all died by the hand of the Lestranges and Evan Rosier (who also died that night). How could the name appear again ? No one had survived that night. They had found all of the McKinnon's lifeless bodies... Dumbledore huff as he sat at his desk. He is missing something. A detail. What was it ? He raked his brain, what was it ?

 **-x-**

Leonie woke up in a half destroyed house. The smell of burning was lingering even if not every wall sign of having been in contact to the fire. On one of them, however, the fire had left a black shadow up to the ceiling. About the ceiling, could it still be call a ceiling ? A good chunk of it had fallen and Leonie could see the stars above. She stood up and dusted herself but there is so much of it that it made her cough. Looking around she noticed that this house could have been, at one point, very homey, warm and beautiful. The carpet upon which she stood had an intricate design with accents of red, some white she assumed it was, some dark blue and even a warm yellow here and there. Underneath was a wooded floor. On the wall there was picture frame but the fire had darken the glass, making impossible to see through it. She could have used her sleeve to wiped it be wouldn't that be prying ? She already felt like she was.

"Hello ?" She called out. She was strongly reminded of all those horror films where the young girl is on her own, calls out hellos and end up screaming not long before she gets killed. No one answered. But now that she is thinking about it, who lit the candles ? All of the candles that lit the very corridor she is standing in ? She started to back away, to where she did not know. Suddenly a crack broke the silence, and her horrible train of thoughts, making her scream. She fell on her bottom. There in front of her was a strange creature with wild blue eyes, long bat like ears and wearing an ugly and disgusting piece of clothing.

"Miss is back ?! It mast be ! It mast !" said the creature, a wild smile spread on her small face. Leonie thought she might be a girl creature because the voice was high pitched but not too much. "I haz waited miss ! I haz hope youz return !"

Leonie was staring wild eyed at the creature who seemed so very happy to see her. Is it send by those 'wizards' she met earlier ?

"Who are you?" she asked in a breath, her heart going frantic.

"I izDaeki miss. I iz a house elf." She said proudly.

"Daeki ? A house elf ?"

Daeki's eyes grew in size, Leonie thought they might just pop out. "Youz know not ?!"

Leonie shook her head. "I don't even know where I am. I appeared here..."

"Youz iz my master. House elf mast obey their master for as lon' they livez. I iz house elf for McKinnon house."

"Who are the McKinnon ?"

"Youz iz !" Then the house elf burst in tears, it was quite an ugly sight to see but it made Leonie felt bad. "None iz else. K-kill-ed by d-dark wizardz. Y-youz still baby."

"Ok, I am. I am a McKinnon." She said trying to smooth down the elf, anything to make her stop crying. "And this is the McKinnon house ?"

"Yez. It iz." Sniffed the elf, before blowing her nose in her ugly drapes.

Leonie made a face at that. She stood up, dusted herself again. Looked around. The McKinnon had all died, and by the look of it, they died here… She shivered.

Well, the house was hers...

"It needs a good fix..." She muttered looking at the ceiling. "Did you live on your own, here ?"

"Yez. I was livin here. I knew youz was comin back !"

"You waited for me…?" The elf nodded. "Alright. Well, first, err… I don't really know what to do...How about, is there a room upon which the ceiling is not broken ?"

"Yez ! De kitchen, yer room, Miss Marlene's room and one of de bathroom."

"Good ! Let's clean those rooms, we will eat and then tomorrow we shall try to fix this place !"

" _We_? Miss ? Youz vant to help a house elf ?!" The elf said, tears gathered in her eyes, Leonie panicked, she did not know what she did wrong, why was Daeki crying ?

"Youz iz like yer parents, so kind to Daeki ! Alwayz so kind !"

Leonie spent the next few days trying to learn more about the McKinnon through the elf but every so often Daeki would burst in tears, and trying to fix the house (well, the elf did most of it as she did not have a wand yet…)

Leonie decided that her presence in the Potterverse shall not go unnoticed. She got angry again just thinking of the dark figures from before, 'Lucius' and 'Bella'... _Leonie Calloway/McKinnon is here because you made it happen, and ready or not, she shall make you regret it._

* * *

 _Hello !_

 _I am excited to start a fanfiction here ! It is my first time writing in English as it is not my mother tongue !_

 _Feel free to leave any constructive reviews or just to say hi :)_

 _See you next time for the next chapter where Leonie meets Dumbledore !_

 _Bye !_


	3. Talk, talk to me !

Chapter 2 -Talk, talk to me !

When she woke up, Leonie had a view from the white ceiling of her old baby bedroom, the walls were a pastel purple which with time had become slightly grey. Surprisingly, it was not such a bad thing, she somehow hope when she cleans it, it will stay the same. There was a few baby decorations here and there, her name in bold multicoloured letters and cute cushions in various animal shapes (which had become her makeshift bed for the night).

She needed answers… She doubt anyone would have them if she asked… And most of all, she did not wanted to ask Dumbledore. Leonie used to like him, a cute old man being kind, who doesn't, right ? Well, it all changed when she read the last book, she found him to be a professional liar and manipulator and _gosh !_ does she hates being lied to.

"Daeki ?" Leonie called once she had stood up from her 'bed'. The elf came with a pop.

"Miss Leonie ask'd for Daeki"

"Good morning Daeki ! I have questions…"

The elf beamed at Leonie, her ears flapping somehow. Leonie, now that she knows was a house elf really is, find Daeki to be quite the cute one.

"I will do best to answer dem!"

"Do you know why my parents sent me away ?"

She saw her elf's figure change drastically. She looked like Daeki was in pain, her lips were tightly shut and in a pout, she was frowning. In short it looked like her whole face was shifting and twisting. Breathing hard. She stood there, eyes wild staring at the elf.

"...can't…." she managed to hear.

"Alright. You can't tell me… Who told you not to tell me?"

"Me Lady did..."

"Lady McKinnon ? Not my mother – the elf nodded- then my grandmother ?"

"Yez. The Lady."

"Hmmm… Then it is a family secret ? Or did she know I would come back one day ?" Leonie pondered out loud. But her trail of thought was perturbed with a loud knock on the door. It startled her, she then turn to Daeki.

"Does this happens often ?"

"No miss. Never."

"Weird… Could you go to the person, ask him who they are and what they want ? I'll consider if I should open the door. Let's hope it's not the bunch I had already met."

The elf nodded and went as told. Leonie was on the second floor, she had not gone downstairs yet, Daeki had done a nice job a keeping the house clean in the room which had a ceiling and quite frankly she did not want to make any more unwanted meetings. She had a fear of bugs ever since she was a toddler, her mother had said, a bee, or was it a wasp? had gone too close to her fruit juice, she knock it down seeing the big bug turning around it and ever since then she was afraid of them…

Her mother… Was she really her mother ? Was she searching for her now ?

A crack was heard, Daeki was back. She did not jump any more, she was getting used to Daeki's sudden apparition now.

"He iz Dumbledore, he iz ask'd youz if youz could meet him. He haz youz letter !"

"My letter?"

"Fer Hogwartz !"

"Oh gosh…"

She is a witch, she is a witch ! She has her letter ! She felt like screaming, crying, jumping around… But Dumbledore… _Arf_. What does he want ? Know her ? In order to manipulate her ? Her happiness was sucked from her like a Dementor would have, she suspected.

Dumbledore the Dementor, has a ring to it...

"Very well, let him in. Make him wait in one of the nicely renovated room."

The elf nodded and went to tend to their guest. Leonie went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. The cuts and scratches from the two nights prior were almost gone, but the ones on her clothes are here to stay. She clearly wasn't dressed well enough… Daeki came back.

"Mizter iz in ze kitchen."

"Thank you Daeki." The elf smiled. "Say, can you make those look better ?"

With a snap of her bonny hand, the clothes looked brand new ! Leonie smiled amazed.

"That's amazing ! Thanks ! Now I am ready to face him !"

The elf smiled once more but this time with pride. Leonie looked at herself once more, breathed deeply and nodded at her reflection.

"Let's go !"

She walked down the stairs, which, Leonie noted, were not that stable and needs a good fix. Actually, the center of the house; living room, staircase and upstairs corridor were damaged by the fire but also by the lack of roof. She went to the kitchen, when the Professor was sited in a chair and in front of him, Daeki had served him sweets to go with his tea. He stood up at the sight of the girl.

Leonie looked at the man, he was tall and stood straight for an old man, his hair was just as white and long as she had expected after reading the Harry Potter books series. His clothes were most unusual and reminded her of long oversized pyjamas. Leonie knew not to look at him in the eyes, at least not yet. She forced the lyrics of an annoying song to fill her mind and finally looked at him, she smiled.

"Please, do be seated." She said as she took a sit too. She had always wanted to say this, ever since she saw it in a Jane Austen's book adaptation. "I heard you have a letter for me."

"Indeed." He pulled out a letter from his inner pocket and put on the table. However, it stayed on his side of the table, he did not slide it down to her. Leonie did not like this. Her eyes went back to his face. "But I have a few questions, if you don't mind." He said pleasantly as if he and Leonie had known each other for a long time.

Leonie forced a smiled and nodded as if it was only natural, but to her, the old professor was marking more and more points in her 'not likeable' mental list.

"The McKinnon used to be one of the most influential family in the wizarding word, a seat in the Wizengamot which is what a muggle would call a Parliament I believe…"

Leonie drank his words, learning more about her family but said nothing and waited for him to get to the point. She enjoyed the history lesson but knew something was to follow.

"Being that important in the Wizarding community, their every move was published, discussed or criticized, sometimes, all at once. Their clear opposition to a dark wizard who called himself Voldemort attracted them more trouble than anyone expected."

Leonie frown, unable to hide her emotion there. 'More trouble than anyone expected' ? What does that means ?

"But apparently, albeit the danger of the war, they had decide to continue to live normally." His pale blue eyes held a sparkle while he looked at her. "You being the proof of that."

Leonie had a strong feeling he only guessed that part. She smiled for the pretence.

"And then, the McKinnon were all found dead. Proofs that a baby was born in the family were found later. A baby girl that no one but her family knew about. A baby girl who vanished for twelve years… A protective spell must have been put on you to take you somewhere safe... But how did you suddenly appear ?"

"I was found by other wizards who thought they could benefit from my return. They seemed to know how to find me, come to me and bring me here." She explained as plainly as she could. She figured this explanation was unavoidable and therefore needed. Especially if she want s to be 'normal' in the old men's eyes.

This let the old man before her to pounder, a frown on his face, his right hand petting his silver beard.

"Did you know who they were ?"

"One was called Lucius and the other Bella… But they were at least five of them. Other than that I couldn't see much."

"I see..."

Leonie was getting more and more annoyed and it was becoming harder to hide it. She smiled when Dumbledore looked at her once more. He smiled as well and extended his hand which held the letter.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. You could ask your elf to take you to Gringotts where you will have to claim your family vault which will allow you to shop for your school supplies."

"Thank you Professor." she said, standing up after him. With his long legs he managed exit the house faster than it take to say 'quidditch'. Leonie left a sigh of relief once the door had closed after the Professor. A few minutes passed before Leonie made a little dance on the spot out of excitement and rushed upstairs, exclaiming happily ;

"Daeki. We need to go to Diagon Alley !"

* * *

 _Hello !_

 _What do you think of Leonie so far ?_

 _I am curious of what you think !_

 _Next is Diagon Alley._

 _See you soon !_


	4. Like Glitter and Gold

Chap.3 Like Glitter and Gold

Diagon Alley was everything and nothing like Leonie imagined it would be. The shop were wonky, bent and colourful but so much more alive, there was a shop which had a little drawn fairy on the glass greeting you when you looked her way for example. Albeit not being the last days of august, and therefore not Hogwarts shopping spree, the streets of Diagon Alley were bursting with people ! Shops, so many shops ! They sell anything and everything ! Need a hairpin ? Magical hairpin that leaves no frizz out. Need socks ? Socks for outdoor that keep your toes warm and comfortable in any shoes ! Need to fix something in your house ? The carpenter will loan you his house elf ! It was so much more ! It was much bigger than was she imagined, much more… what's the word ? ... _magical_ !

Daeki had to remind Leonie the reason they were here in the first place more than once… But first thing first, money ! Leonie had her eyes on the huge white building with Greek like columns standing proudly at the end of the street facing all of the shops, Gringotts ! She smiled almost tap dancing on the spot with excitement, gosh this was real ! She took a moment to admire the entrance, the rich details on the handles of the front door or the shining marble steps and columns.

"Miss ?"

Daeki was looking at her slightly confused, she must have stood admiring the place for too long. She smiled sheepishly at the elf and opened the door. One thing for sure, she was not disappointed. The hall, can she callit a hall ? The main room ? Well, anyway, it was as if it was made out of gold from floor to ceiling. Can you really see the ceiling? No, because of the huge crystal chandeliers that blinding with light but Leonie could only guess that the golden patterns on the walls continues up the ceiling. She felt a tugging on her jeans and looked down at Daeki who looked uncomfortable around her.

"What's wrong Daeki ?"

"I think iz best I iz waiting outside..."

Leonie looked up and around them, the ugly goblins (that looked exactly like they did in the films) were looking down on Daeki. This made Leonie angry. She lifted her chin and glared down at any goblin who dared look Daeki the wrong way again. She turn to the elf and said, anger making her speech more passionate ; "Daeki, without you, I am lost, I think they should know best not to make their customers angry. Aren't the McKinnon a well respected family that are important in the Wizarding word ? It is time I should make them understand no one look down on us ...or our elfs."

She momentarily forgot Daeki was not a person per say, as for the elf, she was looking at her young miss, eyes wild and some tears gathered in it.

Leonie quickly whispered with a smile "Please don't cry. We need to look fierce, confident..."

Daeki nodded with a confident face and looked forward like Leonie did a few minutes ago.

"Miss iz right. McKinnon fear no onze. McKinnon mast no be disrespect'd."

Leonie smiled fondly at her elf and looked forward as well. She walked up to a goblin and with a haughtily manner exclaimed;

"I am here to claim my family's vault. I have been away but now I am back and I am the sole heir."

The goblin smirked, advancing forward on his desk, looked down on Daeki who frown at him, holding his stare. His stare went back up to Leonie.

"Elf are to be left at the front door." he snarled, making Leonie frown, she approached the goblin slightly.

"Perhaps you might want to check who's family I am the heir. Otherwise I might have to reconsider who I entrust my family's fortune to. I am sure I could trust other goblin, leaving in other countries, who knows more about manners then you do."

This made the goblin in front of her loose his smile and sat back on his sit. She knew goblin liked gold, if the McKinnon were who she understood they were, then leaving their bank is not something they want her to do. He searched for papers and a dagger and put them angrily on the desk with a clang.

"I need some drops of your blood." he said, showing his pointy tooth. Daeki looked quite worried but Leonie stayed silent and her face gave away no emotions as gave her right hand. The goblin took hold of it and with the dagger pierced her skin on one of her fingers. Then pressed the finger to the paper. He let go of her hand and Leonie drop it at her side, her angry and confident facade not breaking even when the dagger pierced her finger. It hurt but like hell I'll show him it did !

"If this paper change, you are indeed the owner of a vault here. It shall indicate your name and the vault's number." he paused and smiled before continuing "If not, the paper will stay blank with your bloodstain. And if it does-"

Lucky for him, the paper started to change, from the bloodstain, lines like veins started to spread all over and started to spell out all information about the McKinnon vault. A whole A4 page worth of writing was appearing. The goblin loose his smile and, she could have swore, paled at what he was reading. It was her turn to smile, she smirked even.

"And if it does not ?" she asked sweetly.

The goblin looked up, his haughty expression gone, he was surprised. She could have sworn she heard him muttered ' _but 's not_ _possible, how ? '_ _s true,_ _never lie_ ' but he return to his paper and then looked up after a while.

"My apologies, Miss McKinnon. Here are the papers you need to sign in order for you to be recognized as legal heir to the McKinnon as well as legal owner of all titles, houses, fortunes or anything related to the name McKinnon." He handed her a quill for her to use which she carefully looked at it when she held it and after a quick read, she signed the papers. "Would you like to visit the vault ?"

"Yes, please."She answered giving the quill back to him.

"Here is the key, you can keep this one." He got down from his desk and told her to follow him.

Daeki made the trip down to the old vault with the goblin which was named Ghatukh and her. Leonie made a thumb up to Daeki with a smile once they were out of sight from Ghatukh which made the elf smile and look away shyly.

They reach the vault number 689, Leonie did not look around as height was not her favourite thing. But she trusted the films for a correct description of her surrounding, dark, cold and most of all, the ground is very far below than where her feet were. She almost fainted when Ghatukh opened the vault, she had never seen that much money before. Coins were stacked in thins columns and it was as if they were supporting the ceiling. There were boxes and pouches and scrolls and _oh !_ A letter with her name on it ! She took it and shoved it in her pocket, she will read it once at home.

"Going to Hogwarts next September I assume ?"

"Yes. I shall trust you with the transfer." she said nodding to the goblin who nodded back with a smile.

"Thank you miss McKinnon."

She took one of the pouches she saw lying around the vault and tried to estimate the amount she would need. First her wand, around 7 Galleons if she remembers correctly from the book, then the books she needs to learn from the two previous years she missed and the carpenter… She could always come back when she'll go shopping for Hogwarts. It was getting heavy but Leonie added one last dozen of various coins in it and told Ghatukh she was done with her vault.

Leonie will have to come back to Gringott in order to sign more papers as well as her relatives' wills that is kept there… Something she was not looking forward to. She had no idea being a self reliant was so difficult…she misses her mother. But once out she was able to breathe. She turned to Daeki with a smile.

"That's done ! Let's go for a wand and then the Carpenter"

The elf nodded and smiled before they both took off to the wand maker's shop. Leonie forgot all about the letter she had just picked up from her vault...

 _Funny little thing while re reading my writing; when I first wrote this chapter I was bothered by the fact that I could not remember Harry's vault number and I gave the number 689 as the McKinnon's vault at random. I did not want to mix the vault number and I wanted to make sure of it so I went to check the Potter's vault number… his number is 687. I was amazed. Then I thought it fitted well. McKinnon and Potter are two families that were well respected for years in the wizarding word._


	5. Oh,Oh,Oh it's MAGIC !

Chap. 4 Oh, oh, oh, it's Magic !

All of the shops in Diagon Alley have this particularity to, from the outside, look very very small but once inside, the shops were all much bigger than on the outside _much like a TARDIS._

Ollivander's shop was darker than the other colourful shops in the alley which make it easier to find and his name is on a wand which sputters little colourful sparks went moved by the wind.

Leonie stopped to stare at the front of the shop, a smile on her face. Daeki proposed to go to the carpenter herself so Leonie agreed and gave her some Galleons. If Daeki needed more, she could always come back to her.

She knocked on the door and opened it, Ollivander was apparently in the back of his shop. The shop looked dark and intimidating. She came in and toward his desk. She looked around, her eyes landing on all of the different dark but colourful boxes, reminding her of the game tetris. There was boxes everywhere, on the stairs, under it, on chairs, on the floor, on shelves, on his desk, under the flower pot…

"Good morning, miss"

Near the door leading to his back shop, Ollivander was standing, tall, with short grey hair and dressed in dark and fitted suit jacket, a cream coloured shirt and dark trousers. A dark burgundy tissue was fashionably poking out of the front pocket of his jacket. All, in all, Leonie found Ollivander to be elegant, he clearly took pride in his appearance. She smiled politely at him. He waved his wand and a measuring tape started to take Leonie's measurements.

"Good morning. I am here for a wand, sir."

"Wand arm?"

"Right, sir."

He went back to his back shop while his measuring tape kept on measuring Leonie. It was now measuring her fingers length on her left hand and she was watching it amused.

"You look familiar, miss, may I ask your name ?" She heard him call out from his reserve, searching for her wand.

"My name is Leonie McKinnon."

A muffed sound of boxes falling to the ground, Leonie looked up from the measuring tape which was now measuring the thickness of her fingers.

He appeared at the door again, stare at her up and down.

"The McKinnon _all_ died..."

"Not me." She replied, her eyes narrowing a little. The measuring tape had come up her face and measure the gap between her eyebrows. He waved his wand again to stop the tape.

"You can only be Kieron's or Nolan's..."

Leonie could only stare at him, she did not know actually… There was not much information about the McKinnon, only that Marlene McKinnon was in the Order of the Phoenix and on friendly term with Lily and the marauders. Ollivander was trying to see if the girl looked more like one of boys he mentioned but she reminded him of her grandmother Matilda McKinnon née Moore.

"Nolan was a skilled potion maker, so much so, Albus Dumbledore wanted to hire him as potion teacher for Hogwarts. He would have made a really good one, if you ask me." He said returning to his reserve. "Youngest of the family, quite bright but too reckless and proud for Ravenclaw."

He return with four boxes in his hands.

"He preferred a wand made out of ash wood and unicorn hair. Well, when I said 'preferred'… It is the wand that chooses the wizard, or witch. But wands tell a lot about a person. Ash wood with unicorn hair is a wand that will never serve anyone else, its loyalty is too extreme."

He opened a brown box, and lifted a very intricate design of vines and leaves in light coloured wand.'Ash wood and phoenix feather.' Gave it to Leonie who admired the wand and then lifted so as to wave it but it send a spark and boxes fell down in the back. He quickly took it from her hand with a short 'no'.

"Just like Nolan McKinnon, ash wand owner are not, in my experience, lightly swayed from their beliefs or purposes. Marlene had a Laurel wood wand with unicorn core, a very loyal wand, quite temperamental much like Marlene herself."

He handed her a beautiful wand, much more simple than the other one but very agreeable to hold 'Cedar wood, phoenix feather just like your grandmother' The flowers fell down and Ollivander was able to catch the vase before crashing down. 'not quite. Maybe more like your grandfather Quinton, pear wood, dragon heartstrings.'

He scratched his chin by the fourth fail, a frown on his face 'tricky customer, huh ? Maybe…yes...'. Leonie heard him muttered, not finding a wand would make anyone start to doubt and right now she wondered if she _really_ belong in the McKinnon family even if they had just prove she does. Ollivander took back the wands and return to his reserve, searched other wands for her to try. He return however with only one box. It was a midnight blue coloured box and when he opened it he took out a pale, ivory white coloured wand, it was thin, and had no intricate symbols or patterns but some Latin words 'aequum erit, amplius quaerere, eloquere, protegere' were engraved on the side of it, going from one tip to the other.

He held the wand in his hands and rise it near his face, giving it a good look before shifting his eyes from the wand in front of him to Leonie, looking at her from above it.

"Now there is one more person to the McKinnon family; the eldest son, Kieron. A fine young men he was, quite rebellious, strong minded and an accomplished duellist. This wand is made out of aspen wood, just like his. Good for charms and outstanding for duellist."

He held it out, a smirk on his face, Leonie looked at the wand and grab it. Then, from her fingers, a warmth spread through her entire body making her smile brightly. She waved it and colourful sparks came out and danced around the tip of the wand. She looked at the men in front of her.

"Aspen wood and unicorn hair. Kieron, your father I assume, had a phoenix core."

Leonie admired the wand once more. This was hers ! _Her own wand_! Again she felt like tap-dancing on the spot out of happiness.

"I think, yes, we can expect great things from you too, miss McKinnon." He muttered with a smile, his blue eyes shining with something like kindness or benevolence. "After all it is a wand for revolutionaries."

 **-x-**

Leonie left Ollivanders, her wand box in her hands, a wild smile on her face she could not suppress. Daeki appeared next to her, she looked down at her and waved the box excitedly, the elf seemed amused.

"De carpentor is now workin' in McKinnon manor, miss. De carpentor said he be workin' fer one hours."

"Wow, one hours for the whole gap in the roof ? That's fast ! Thank you Daeki !"

"I mast look at de carpentor while he work, miss..."

"Of course, you can go Daeki, if I need you I'll call you."

The elf nodded with a smile and disappeared, Leonie went and searched for the book store. She has to catch up to her classmates after all !

* * *

 _Hello !_

 _I hope you like this chapter, I had nothing on the McKinnon so I decided to take some liberties._

 _Also, thank you_ _eagle0108 for your review ! We'll see about Hufflepuff,no promises, I still need to think about it.  
_

 _The Latin words are supposed to mean {be fair, search farther, speak out, protect} and it will come handy, maybe, later in the story :)_


	6. Only Half of the Story

Chap.5 – Only half of the Story

Once at home, she she put all of her purchases in her room. She put opened her new trunk and put down a pile of books she knew she would need for the school year and next to it her new cloaks and school uniforms and on top some muggle clothes… After that, she organised a schedule for learning all of the other books her classmates had already studied. She decided, one day would be one subject. On Mondays she would learn about charms, then it would be defence against the dark arts, then transfiguration and on Tuesdays she would learn about potions… maybe she should study it on Fridays too ? Saturdays would be herbology. And maybe, if she feels up to it, she would pick up her rune book and her Monstrous Book of Monsters…

Not long ago, she received a letter from Professor McGonnagal asking her to choose her 3rd year electives. She was tempted to check divination just to have an 'easy Optimal' class but ended up choosing runes, it was just more interesting than trying to find new extravagant ways to die…

She also received a note to tell her that a professor would take her to the castle for her sorting as soon as she reach Hogsmead's train station. She felt it was better than parading among the first years, less nerve wrecking or less ridicule, you choose it…

Once the schedule made, she felt like on a roll and decided to map out the event of Harry's third year. First of all, there's something important in the train. Leonie frown, she knew this. Something dark and cold… a Dementor ! That's it ! Why was it so hard to remember ? She noted it down.

Then … then ? Oh gosh. She was forgetting. She stood up, dropping the pencil. She put her hands in her hair and went back and forth in her room. This was not good. She was supposed to help Harry and prevent bad things from happening with all her Potterhead knowledge ! She needs to remember !

'Right, alright !' she mumbled to herself. 'Let's calm down first.'

Breath in, breath out. And again.

'If I can't remember everything, let's put down those I do remember ! The most important ones.' she said getting settled at the desk once again. 'Right. So dementors, a werewolf... a rat to catch…' She knew that Scabber was to be caught and expose, she also knew she needed an excuse for going after the rat… And what of the consequences ? Sirius freed and pardoned. But that throws Dumbledore's plan down the drain because Harry would be free to go live with him and not Aunt Petunia… Would he go as far as to _prevent_ Sirius from being freed ? Leonie frown, _he wouldn't… right ?_ She shook her head, he couldn't be _that_ cruel.

'That's all I can think of for this year.' she mumbled. Moving on to the fourth year.

She continued to wrote down small notes, little thoughts or ideas to solve the problems they might encounter, precautions to take, who to be wary of…

It took her half an hour to gather everything she remembered from the books up to the seventh one. With a big 'Do not trust Dumbledore' in red (underlined) on the very top of the paper. She then slip the paper in one of the secret nook of her trunk.

Leonie stretched up and closed her trunk with her foot. Daeki appeared with a pop behind her.

'Miss, dinner iz served in the kitchen.' said the elf happily. Leonie smiled her way and nodded. Daeki disapparated and Leonie walked out of her room and down to the kitchen.

-x-

For the next few days, Leonie's life was as such ; wake up, eat breakfast in the kitchen while speaking to Daeki (she keep on refusing to eat with her but gladly kept her company while she ate.), shower, study, lunch, study, visit the house, dinner and off to bed. But today, she needed out. She woke up but stayed in bed. From the bedside table she pull out the letter she had pocked from her vault. She had been scared to open it. She stared at it. This would make everything to be real, was she ready ? Her thoughts went to her parents, well, the ones who rised her so far at least… Were they worried ? Were they looking for her ? Or had they forgotten about her ? Maybe it would have been best if they had forgotten her… Leonie let a tear fall before swipping it away and put the letter down next to her. She hoped they were alright, that they were not in the house that Bellatrix burned down.

Bellatrix Lestrange oh no she does not hate her, she loathes that mad woman with a burning passion. She represents all that went wrong… Leonie closed her eyes and put her hands to her face, trying to force herself to think of something else. She turned her head toward the discarded letter next to her. She grabbed it once more and turned it around, the back facing her. Stared at the yellowed paper of the envelope, her other hand hovering before the seal flap (learn something right there). She was already too far away from the place she used to considered home…

She opened it. She sat up and took the letter that was inside. The paper was not a yellow as the envelope and the handwriting was pretty neat. Not too many curves, not too squished together.

' _Dear Leonie,_

 _If this letter comes to you, then it means many things but mainly that you have found a way home. I am happy you did but I fear that I might not be there to welcome you. For that, I am sorry._

 _As I write those words you are just a few month old, and the word is already collapsing. The war outside our door keeps on raging on and your mother an I decided for your safety to hide. Just like the Potter did, not two days ago. You see, a prophesy was pronounced and it spoke about a young boy born in the last days of July, being able to put an end to our war. Lily and James Potter's son, Harry, as well as Alice and Frank Longbottom's son, Neville, were born on the 31th of July._ _You might wonder why you, a girl born in August, had to hide too._  
 _Rumours that another prophecy was spoken about a young girl, everything lead us to believe it might be about you and we are currently taking, took, drastic measures to keep you safe._ _You might think that a simple rumour could not make us scare like we are and you are right._ _I lost your mother, I cannot lose you too. I do not want to risk it._  
 _We have chosen our side in this war, we have decided to fight for what we thought right. And I want you to understand this, we wanted a word where you would be free to love anyone you want to ; muggle, muggleborn, half blood or even pure blood._ _You are the reason I fight. And you are in danger because I fight._ _A vicious circle, really..._

 _Maybe one day, this war will be over and we will all meet again. Lily, James and Harry Potter, Alice, Frank and Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, the whole Weasley family as well as the Prewetts….All of us, raising our children, watching them grow up in a peaceful word._

 _It is a dream I hold dear to my heart._

 _You must know this, it is weird to write a letter to the future you when you're sound asleep next to me as I do so. I try to imagine how you'll look when you'll grow up. You already remind me so much of Maya, your mother. You have her eyes, the almond shape and brown colour. I can only guess you'll look just as beautiful as she did. Maybe more, after all you have a little of me too. I'll have you know that your old dad is sight to sore eyes too._

 _Are you laughing ? You should. If there is one thing my marauding friends have taught me is that it is better to laugh rather then cry. You can apply this logic to many things. You should, just like them, keep an optimist view on things._

 _But don't be fooled. Some people might will want to use you. For the prophecy (if it does exist), because you are a McKinnon (you must know that we have had a seat in the Wizengamot, among other things..), because you are pretty… If someone you don't know approaches you because they wish to help you, you must be wary because their help will not be free. They will demand something in return. So be careful._

 _Find good friends to surround yourself with._

 _It breaks my heart to let you go but if it means keeping you safe, I won't regret it._

 _Look forward to my next letter._

 _I love you,_

 _Dad.'_

As she reach the end of the letter, tears had poured down her face. She realised that, so far, she only had Daeki and started to feel so very lonely. She felt emptiness fill her heart like a cold shadow creeps on to objects as the sun moves away. She folded the letter to put it back in the envelope but stopped as she noticed a photograph still inside.

It was a young couple with a little bundle in the woman's arms. She blinked the tears away to have a better look at the people memorialised in the picture.

The woman was smiling brightly at the camera, sometimes her smile would stretch and her eyes would slightly close as if she was about to laugh. Happiness radiating from her. She was beautiful. Her hair cascading on her left shoulder and her smile never faltering.

The man was tall and dashing, his face showed nothing but happiness. His eyes would soften up as they rested on the woman next to him. Then, on the moving picture, he would start to make funny faces to the bundle who, in turn, responded by trying to reach for him with chubby hands.

They were beautiful. They were happy…

She cried once more.

-x-

Leonie decided that today would be a 'free day' so no studying. Once she stopped crying she got ready and went to find Daeki. She wanted to go to Diagon Alley, have a walk, maybe have lunch or a drink at the Leaky Cauldron… She needed out.

It was a warm day for London but it was quite enjoyable. The shops seems to be less busy as they did when she first came here, she quite like it, it means less pushing around. She went to Flourish & Blotts but as she got closer to the book store she saw a poser, actually, now that she's looking around the same poster is kind of plastered at every shops' front door… _Nice_ , she had not noticed until now, _very nice…_ She took a closer look at said poster.

In bold capital letters was the question 'have you seen this wizard ?' and right under it was a mouving picture of man who seemed to have lost all sanity. Screaming at the camera and then turning to yell at however was behind him and the scene repeated itself.

'A young lady like yerself should not be out on yer own.' said an aged men, who suddenly approached her as she glanced at the poster. He was hunched back and held his hands together in his back. 'A vile thing like his fam'ly that Black. Go home lassie.'

He did not let her respond, he was already going away, leaving her. She frown but did not think much of it and stepped inside the book store. She browsed the shelves without a clear idea to what she wanted really. She ended up buying a book on runes, a little more advanced than the one she bought for school, which claimed to explain how runes, the ancient form of magic that people nowadays have forgotten how to use properly, could still be useful to a trained reader (that you becomes once you read this book). Leonie thought it could be interesting to see rune in such way and maybe, the author was on to something and it might actually help her use a brand new kind of magic.

After that, she went to read her book with a cold drink at the Leaky Cauldron. The old pub was almost empty, the owner she knew to be called Tom, was absent-mindedly wiping tables with a wet cloth. She greeted him and asked for a cold tea. She put her new book on the table and, from her pocket, the picture of her parents she would use as a bookmark. Tom came with her drink and eyed curiously the photo she still had in her hand.

"Hey, that's the McKinnon ! Where did you find this picture ?" He exclaimed pointing at it. A figure who sat at a table two seat further to the right looked up a them as he heard the exclamation of the bartender, he stared at the two curiously. He had heard the McKinnon were dead, assuming all of the family had died. Who would have a photograph of them ?

"Found it home. Why ?"

"It's just, they all died. Deatheaters barged into their home, almost burn the place down. Fought valiantly, they did. Took ten Deatheaters to beat four of them. Rumors has it, there was a baby but they never found it, dead or alive."

She felt a shill run down her spine. Obvious to the figure who kept on looking at her, he never saw her before but she looked to be his age. He smiled and discreetly tried to look at the picture she was holding but he was too far away so he decided to respect her privacy and took a book of his own to distract him. When he look up from it, she had finished her drink, paid Tom and was walking away. Maybe he they'll see each other again ? He had a feeling they would.

* * *

Hello !

I had to rewrite this chapter because I was not happy with the way it was headed, so I fixed it. This is also the longest chapter so far !

I wanted Leonie to have her own story as well, she's not just there, she is part of the main plot too. So that is why she is not at Hogwarts yet. She will soon enough don't worry ! And who, if it is not too abvious, is that 'figure' ? Hehehe !

Also thank you Giordanocave for your review, it made me really happy :)


	7. Summer's Ending

Hello !

Before we continue with the story, I would like to thank anyone who support this story by favourite, follow or review it with kindness and encourage me to do better, it makes me really happy.

However, I received a review that I found to be unfair. You can find it, if you want to read it, but bare in mind this review is unpleasant, filled with overly exaggerated flourish and bitterness.

I wanted to take a moment to respond to it.

First of all, I do not understand your motive, I have stumbled upon fanfictions that I did not like, yet I did not feel the need to belittle the author for it. What I did was exit the story and moved on which is was you should have done since you are incapable of speaking your thoughts politely.

Second,you seem to enjoy belittling my writing yet you do not make the effort to give any advice but have you not read the memo ? After all, it is on the chapter you reviewed on... English is not my mother tongue but I enjoy the language so I try to write in English **FOR FUN**. It is a fun way for me **to get better** at literature writing in English rather than the 'essay' type of writing that I am taught at school. **If you wanted to "help** **"** **you could have done so in a nicer way.**

Furthermore, Harry Potter is not " _young adults or at best mid teens book series._ " The truth is I started to read the Harry Potter book very young because in my country Harry Potter is considered to be a **children** **'** **s** **book** not a young adult one. So don't see **WHY** my character cannot read them at thirteen ? I enjoy them still and want to share a story about it because that's a FUN thing to do.

" _this story sadly is similar to other SI's which is simply bad._ " What is a Self Insert ? A Self Insert is when an author or writer puts themselves into a story they have written as a character. **It is not** **the case for my story** **.** I added a character but I do not consider it to be my avatar or that it represents me. I created Leonie because I was curious to see in what way the original story would change with such character. Does adding characters with an arc into a story **inevitably** makes it a SI fanfiction? The answer is no. I bear no resemblance to Leonie and do not wish to be represented by it, nor do I want to put myself into the story otherwise wouldn't I have used 'I' all along ?

Also, you seemed to like violence but contrary to what you may have wanted, I try to keep this fanfiction as light-hearted as the books themselves (so far). My character is not put under the cruciatus curse so why should she be " _dead where she stood and or at least shaking from cruciatus exposure._ " ? You're just pushing it.

You presented yourself as **an insufferable gatekeeper of fanfiction writing,** full of oneself, who knows better than anyone else. You must find enjoyable to denigrate people in your free time like you did to me but this is beyond me, how someone would want to be make people feel bad from wanting to share a story ? Why do you want to make this site a toxic one just because you did not like somebody's writing… I get it that you want to read good written fanfiction and I get it that you find it annoying when you stumbled upon one that is not. Sorry for that. But your caustic comment and your demand to delete is just **going too far.**

" _and I don't know how to fucking fix it_." **Nobody ask you to.** And you're not a Beta reader.

" _This is a burning trashfire that should be disposed of immediately. Please delete and try again._ " **You can have an opinion, you can be displeased with my writing** **but your way of expressing it is utterly wrong.** I don't see how belittling can be considered as an 'actual review', express yourself better, **being anonymous on line does not grant you the right to speak** **in such** **bumptious and conceited** **way.** You should give actual advices rather than insults.

 **In other words, no, you have not written an actual review like you proclaim to have, you've written a piece of extravagant trash filled with causticity. Please, consider this story, or this "template", a lost cause and try not to fix it, by all means, let it die and MOVE ON.**

 _On a lighter note;_

Special thank you to Giordanocave who encouraged me a lot I am happy to read your reviews and I am glad that you enjoyed my last chapter. I want Leonie to settle in. I removed a scene, from the last chapter, where Leonie meets her grand parents' portraits. I felt like it did not fit well but I liked the idea, so without spoiling everything by telling too much, I will put it in the story. Maaaaaaybe when she will have to learn more about her seat in the Wizengamot (but that will be much later) but hey, sloooooooow burn is everything. Hehehe :P

And to Moon-night-ninja, a big thank you, things are about to change. You will be able to notice it while Leonie is at Hogwarts, maybe not as soon as she get there but you will :)

And to LouKiramikou, thank you for your advices. I'll keep them in mind when I'll write.

 **And now, the chapter !**

Chap. 6 – Summer's ending

The days slipped by and Leonie continued to study diligently for Hogwarts. She did however allowed herself to go to Diagon Alley once in a while. She felt like every time she went there, she found something new to admire. This time, she noticed the broom store sign which transformed itself into a small broom and liked to fly around in the air before returning to it's original form and place above the entrance of the store. Said store was packed because of the Firebolt, the latest racing broom. She stayed a few minutes watching the store's sign, a smile on her face. She liked noticing all of those little details she did not get to read about. Or at least, she don't think she did...

Once she was done admiring her surrounding, she went back to Flourish and Blotts. Not that she needed a new book or anything, she merely like browsing the books in the shop. She soon find that it was not such a good idea to go there, the shop was packed with people because September first was approaching and Hogwarts' students were buying their school supplies last minute. She bumped into someone.

She quickly muttered an apology, not really looking at the person and did not wait for them to say the same. She tried to walk further down the 'wizarding history' aisle which was empty compared to where she stood.

"First years get bolder every year, it seems." said the person, making her look up to them.

He was a dark skinned boy, tall and slim with high cheekbones. He was good looking, she could not deny it. He was brushing his expensive looking clothes where she had collided with him, as if she might have left some dirt on him. It made her frown.

"First year ?" She heard herself ask before she could think. The boy looked at her up and down with a scowl.

"Never seen you at Hogwarts." he said shortly.

"Doesn't mean I am a first year."

It made him frown. She saw him tighten his jaws, he wanted to know who she was but quite frankly she did not want to give him the satisfaction of providing the answer. After all, he did not ask. She forced a smile and walked away. Who ever he was, his cockiness was overbearing, she hoped not to get sorted in his house…

She got out of the store a few minutes later, empty handed.

She wandered around in the wizarding shopping streets, aimlessly, stopping from time to time to look at the shop's window. She was well aware that this might be the last time she would feel this peaceful. The last days of summer... She smiled bitterly as she looked at her right. There was nothing particular to her right, her eyes just landed there. They were actually unfocused, they did not really see as her mind runs wild. She let out a breath, her head downcast. If she really was forgetting, then it was really bad. True it had been a while since she got to read the book series in full and at the time Malfoy senior and co came for her, she was reading the third instalment of series but...

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she, once again, collided into someone. To be accurate, this time someone bumped into her. She fell down because of the unexpected force that hit her. She was stunned for a whole minute, not really processing the situation as she sat on the cold concrete.

"Oi watch your step Freddie ! You made her fall !" She heard.

She saw a hand outstretched in front of her and did not think twice before she took it and was helped back to her feet by a tall ginger boy. His hair was unkempt, that's the first thing the noticed. His eyes were brown and he was smiling down at her. She also took a moment to look at the freckles scattered on his checks, she found this particularity to be quite cute.

"Thank you." she said with a small smile.

"Please excuse my less intelligent twin. He wasn't watching in front of him." he said slowly taking steps back, clearly in a hurry to be elsewhere but too polite to leave without apologising. The same could not be said about his twin, she remarked drily. And to think she adored the Weasley twins and believed they could do no wrong, even be impolite (Please note that this last bit is sarcasm, apparently my writing is not clear enough to be understood)

"Sure." she said, allowing him to leave. He nodded and dashed away, surely to find his twin.

She watched him as he disappeared in the was the first time she saw Diagon Alley this crowded, it really was the last minute shopping of the 31st of August... She turned around and walked back to the Leaky Cauldron where she called Daeki to bring her back home.

Tomorrow is September 1st, she will have a long day before her.

 **-x-**

Leonie was leaving for Hogwarts today. She stayed awake for a good part of the night, mainly worrying about what she studied on her own, if she tried hard enough, if she will be able to keep up to her classmates...But a small part of her did not did really care, she was going there to learn anyway, right ? She felt excited and scared at the same time. She had also emptied her trunk and reorganised it four times in her last days of summer vacation. Concerned she might leave behind essential clothes or books or even her wand.

Speaking of wand, she almost lost it twice since this morning but thankfully Deaki was here to help her. If anything, it made Leonie feel guilty, she was about to leave for many months without Daeki who will stay there, all on her own as she did for the past twelve years…

"Iz miss ready ?" Asked the elf, smiling at her. Her guilt only grew bigger.

"Already ?" She muttered in a sullen way her eyes looking down at her trunk next to her. Daeki tried to reassure her, thinking Leonie would be worried because of her magical abilities. Leonie could not try the charms and curses she learn because of the Ministry of Magic Underage law and only study the theories. Which was highly frustrating.

"Miss iz goin' te be a great witch ! Like Mr and Mrs your parents !" Said the elf with passion which made Leonie smile sadly at her.

"But won't you be alone ?"

The elf looked surprised at the young girl and slowly her eyes would water.

"Miss iz so thoughtful !" she cry, her bony hands going to her mouth. "Miss iz not to worry about Daeki. Daeki iz to take care of the house ! If miss iz needing Daeki, miss haz to call for Daeki"

Maybe that's what Leonie needed, to know that she could always call Daeki if she needed anything. Leonie smiled warmly at the elf, her guilt washing away slowly. Knowing Leonie felt better the elf asked again holding her hand out for her to take.

"Then, iz miss ready ?"

Leonie nodded, took her hand while the other held her trunk tight, and with a loud pop, they were gone.

Platform 9 and ¾ was everything she had imagined when she read the books. It was amazing, from the big red train shining and spitting white smoke from it's engine into the platform to the people everywhere, kids waving from the train with wild smiles, hugging before boarding it or parents looking proud and sad at their children… it was beautiful.

"If Miss need anything, call Daeki." said the elf bringing Leonie back to the present.

"Thank you Daeki. I will."

And with a nod and a pop, Daeki was gone. Leonie took her trunk and walked toward the train to board it. Pulling the heavy load in with the help of a young sandy blond boy who came to her rescue as he wanted to board the train too. He smiled when she thanked him. She got in the first empty compartment she could find and put, with great difficulty, her trunk away in the nets above the seats. _Quite comfy for a train_ , she thought. So comfy that it made her droopy with the very small amount of sleep she had the night before. She slowly drifted without realising…

She doesn't know how long she was unconscious but when she woke up, she was not the only one who had dozed off. In the seat in front of her, with his head against the glass was her future professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, tightly wrapped up in his coat. His face was half covered by the coat and she could see some of his light brown hair.

"Oh good, you're awake. You don't mind us sitting here, right ?"

She turn around and looked at who should be Ron Weasley. His ginger hair giving it away. Quite lanky, messy hair, laid back attitude, smiling her way politely. She looked at the girl, Hermione Granger, true to the book's description, bushy brown hair, straight in her seat, a book on her lap, she looked curiously at her, maybe trying to remember where she had seen her at Hogwarts.

Harry, also looked at her curiously, bright green eyes analysing Leonie. His black hair was much more messy than Ron's which, she did not know was even possible… She smiled their way.

"Yeah, I don't mind." she said as she tried to stifle a yawn, and quickly added "But who are you ?"

This made the three of them share a look. Leonie recognized them of course but she was not supposed to. She played dumb and waited. Hermione was the first who spoke.

"I am Hermione Granger. Are you new to Hogwarts ? A first year, perhaps ?"

"I am Leonie McKinnon, and yeah, I am new but not a first year."

"Really?" exclaimed Ron, his eyebrows going up. "That's never happen before. What year are you going to be then ?"

"I'll be a third year."

"Like us ! We are third year too." said Hermione with a smile to which Leonie respond with a smile of her own.

"Oh, this is Ron Weasley by the way." She added pointing at Ron who had forgotten to introduce himself. He waved and Leonie smiled at him.

"I'm Harry Potter." he said and waited a few second but as Leonie said nothing he continued.

"Why coming now and not before ?"

"Well, it's complicated." She said honestly, trying not to sound rude.

Truthfully, she did not want to explain how she got here, it was complicated and she doubted they would believe her.

"I had heard that the McKinnon had all die..." he said frowning. Hermione and Ron turned toward Harry with a somewhat shocked expression.

 _Yeah Karen, you don't just ask people why they're alive…_ she thought bitterly.

"I was sent far away." She replied curtly. _Well, it looks as if_ _we're_ _not going to be friends anytime soon…_

Ron and Hermione seemed to accept this explanation while Harry continued to study at her in a dubious way.

The compartment fell silent for a while as the Hogwarts Express continued it's journey…

* * *

 _Sorting is coming soon ;)_


	8. Fear

Chap 7 – Fear

The train ride was now a little awkward for everyone. Sometimes, the silence was punctuated with the soft snores of the professor or Herminone hesitating voice. Harry stare was still on Leonie as Hermione tried to have small talks with her friends. Leonie took out a random book to read but her mind was elsewhere. Harry's reaction had surprised her and disappointed her. Hermione's efforts were pointless, he was not going to talk while she was present, so she was mostly s peaking with Ron. Leonie tried to stared at the passing landscape but the rain was coming down in such a way that one could not see in front of them. She let out a sigh. Just her luck…

The compartment door suddenly opened, making Leonie look away from the window. There stood three boys, the one in front, the leader, was blond, his dress robes were impeccable, he had piercing silver eyes and a pointy chin. If said boy was not the spawn of the man who burn down her house, she might have admitted he was good looking… The other two behind him were smirking. One was tall and large, while the other was just large. Average height. Both were meant to give the 'leader' some sort of imposing importance.

"Well, look who it is," Said the blond. It reminded Leonie of his father's voice, sending unpleasant chills downs her spin. "Potty and Weasel."

The two behind him started to chortle. It was not funny…

Leonie stared at the 'silver trio'.

 _Does he knows of his father doing ? Has he been told about me ?_

She frown.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," said Malfoy. "Did your mother die of shock?"

Ron's reaction was immediate. He stood up so quickly he knocked Hermione's cat basket to the floor. The sound made the professor snort loudly. The older man's presence startled the pale boy and took a step back. His grey eyes fell on Leonie who was still frowning at him, and back to the professor.

"Who's he ?" he asked.

"New teacher" said Harry as he got to his feet, "You were saying, Malfoy ?"

Leonie saw his grey eyes narrow. He couldn't pick up a fight now that he knew a teacher was present, he was not that brave otherwise it would have been known. He call his cronies over his shoulders and left, both Ron and Harry sat back down.

"I'm not taking any crap from Malfoy this year" said Ron angrily, "I mean it ! If he makes one more crack about my family, I am going to get a hold of his head-"

His voice was rising as his speech became more heated. He was making violent gestures in the air too. But Hermione pointed to her left, to their new professor.

"Ron," She hissed. "Be carefull..."

Truthfully it did not seemed to bother the professor, nothing had bothered him so far. Not the rain who was hammering down, the buzz made by the students, nor the wind blowing against the window or roaring past. Leonie was impressed, that man could sleep through anything.

Slowly, the train stopped. As hard as Leonie tried, nothing could be seen outside, the storm was still going strong. "We much be nearly there." Had stated Ron "Great." He lean toward Leonie to look out but just like her, he couldn't see much. "I'm starving, I want to get to the feast..."

"We can't be there yet," said Hermione checking the time with her watch.

"So why did the train stop?" asked Leonie, playing dumb.. Ron shrouded wondering the same thing.

The train finally came to a stop, one last noise of piston breaking the silence, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows. Harry, who was the closest to the door, got up to look out of the compartment. In the corridor, all along the carriage, other students had also pocked their heads out of their compartment, curious as to why they were stopping.

The train shook one last time, thuds and bangs followed, luggages must have fallen out of the rack above the seats. The light went out soon after, plunging the students into total darkness.

"What's going on ?"She heard Ron ask.

"Ouch !" gasped Hermione. "Ron, that was my foot !"

Leonie tried to make out anything she could in the darkness but wasn't having much results.

"Do you think we've broken down ?"

"Dunno..."

"I can't see anything with this rain.." said Leonie. Her face almost pressed against the glass, wiping it with the sleeve of her shirt. Ron got closer.

"There's something moving out there," he said. Leonie agreed.

"Yeah, it looks like..."

"...people are coming aboard..."

The compartment door suddenly opened, Leonie gasp startled. Someone fell over Harry.

"Sorry-D'you know what's going on? -Ouch- Sorry-"

"Hello, Neville" She heard Harry say.

"Harry ? Is that you ? What's happening?"

"No idea, sit down."

There was a hiss from Hermione's cat as well as a yelp of pain telling them that Neville had tried to sit on him. Hermione tried to get out of the compartment to ask the driver but pumped into another person as told by the thud and two squeals of pain. Turned out it was Ginny Weasley. She tried to sit on Harry then on Neville before finding a spot. Their complains were cut short by a hoarse voice which startled everyone.

"Quiet!"

The professor had woken up. They could hear movements from where he sat. None oft hem dared speak. He created small flame in his hand, illuminating the compartment once again. He looked ashy but his amber eyes were alert and wary.

"Stay where you are." he ordered, his voice hoarse

Slowly, Leonie started to feel cold, very cold and her mind drifting to this summer's event. She forced herself to think of something else. She tried to look around, everyone was staring at one another, their breathes coming out in white mists.

Leonie looked at the professor, he was sitting straight, his amber eyes set on the compartment door as expecting it to open. She frown, why wait for the Dementors and not produce a Patronus to repel them ? She turned her sight to the door, nothing, but the chilly temperature was getting worse indicating that the Dementors were getting closer. Bellatrix's laugh seemed to echo. She could feel herself start to shake, was it because she was cold of because her mind kept on reminding her of this summer ? She closed her eyes and tried to warm herself by rubbing her hands up and down her arms. She could feel the same fear she experienced back that summer creep up on her,

The door made a click. Leonie snapped her eyes open, stopping her hands' movements. A shadow slowly crept in, towering to the ceiling. An intake of a raspy breath. Hermione's cat screeching. Another intake. Long tattered black cloak. The one hand she could see poking out was scabbed, or charred, and somehow slimy-looking. It made her stomach contract. The figure was floating. It turn and 'looked' at all them. It stopped at Leonie, seemingly considering her making her gasp and shrink back in her seat. The figure then turn around, finding someone else more interesting; Harry. He gasp as well and grown before the professor decided to stand. He walked toward the Dementor and said loudly;

"None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go."

He was ignored, the creature preferring to suck on Harry's soul. He lifted his wand and produced a Patronus that forced the Dementors out of the compartment. Harry slumped down like a rag doll.

Leonie and Hermione rushed toward the unconscious boy.

"Harry !" Hermione took his glasses of and Leonie folded a vest for his head to rest on something soft.

"What was that ?!" asked Ron, his eyes wild and his face paler then usual clearly disturbed like the rest of them. The train resumed its' journey.

"A Dementor from Azkaban." Calmly said the professor. He along with Ron, Hermione and Leonie were watching on Harry, kneeling down next to him.

"Harry ! Are you alright ?" had asked Hermione as she noticed him move. Harry blinked and looked at all of the faces looking down at him, making him uncomfortable.

"W- what ?"

Hermione gave him back his glasses and he sat up in his seat. Leonie took back her vest after a thankful nod from Hermione. The professor returned to his trunk and pull out a chocolate slab.

"What happened ? Where's that thing ? Who screamed ?" asked Harry, pushing his hair away from sticking to his cold sweat onto his face.

"No one screamed" said Ron, nervouls and still very pale.

"But I heard screaming..." Insisted Harry.

Lupin started to break pieces of chocolate and give them each one. "Here. Eat it. It will help."

Harry took the piece but did not eat it. He looked at the professor and asked, "What was that thing ?"

"A dementor. One of the Dementor from Azkaban." He said, crumpling up the emptry chocolate wrapper. "Eat. It'll help. I need to speak with the driver, excuse me..."

He strolled past Harry and disappeared into the corridor. Ginny and Neville were only now noticing Leonie's presence and were looking at her,trying to remember if they had see her again and where. Noticing this Hermione decided to introduce her to them.

"Er. Leonie this is Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister, she is a year below us and this is Neville Longbottom, he is in our year. They are both in Gryffindor." She explained to her and then turned to them. "This is Leonie McKinnon, she is new but will be in third year."

They nodded and smiled polity at her, Leonie did the same.

"So which house are you in ?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know yet. I will be sorted once I reach Hogwarts."

"It will be weird to see you among the first year…" she pounder out loud. "Which house do you hope for ?"

Leonie took a moment to answer. "Humm… From what I read, all houses have their pros and cons, so I don't really mind."

Neville's eyes grew wild. "Even S- Slytherin ?!"

This got everyone's attention, stopping the trio's conversation. Leonie smiled at him. Something about Neville was just too kind and naive and she couldn't be angry at him.

"Yeah, even Slytherin. You see, from the books, it said that this house favours resourcefulness which is a very good quality to have."

Ron almost choke on his chocolate. "What ?!" he shrilled.

Seeing Leonie's startled expression, Hermione decided to explain Ron's over reaction.

"Well, you see… What your book forgot to mention was that this house favours blood purity. No muggleborn has been sorted in this house for centuries."

Leonie frown. "They can't be all like this... I am sure some Slytherin would be more than happy to befriend muggleborns."

"You just don't know them. If you did, you would not say that." said Ron, frowning at her.

To this Leonie had nothing to say but still believed what she said before; not all Slytherins are bad.

The professor came back, looked at everyone and said "I have not poisoned the chocolate, you know." making them all (looking at you Harry, the only one who had not tried it yet) to take a bite.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes."

* * *

Hello everyone !  
Sorry I have been away for a while, it has been pretty hectic on my end.

I am still in the middle of my exams but I needed to take a breath from all of that.

I thought I would be able to write Leonie's sorting in this chapter but no, I had almost forgotten about the Dementor attack in the train…. The sorting will be in the next chapter.

Thank you Giordanocave for your review and for believing in this story ! I swear, Harry is such a drama queen at times hehehe :P

Thank you for reviewing my story and liking it Mr. Meowington ! I absolutely LOVE your name ! About that comment, you can see that this person did not bother to read further than the intro (which is true, it needed some more work) but still, there are other ways to point it out... Oh, well :)

Thank you , I am glad you like this story so far :)

See you at Hogwarts ;)


	9. Choose your path

Chap 8 – Choose your path.

If there is one thing this train ride had taught Leonie was just how segregated the students are with one another. The house based stereotypes are believed as truth which she found to be bothersome.

Either she plays along allowing her to make friends or she doesn't. She had to remind herself that this was supposed to be normal for people her age even if she found them to be overly dramatic.

Hermione was silently looking at Leonie who was fidgeting next to the window. Her hands were buttoning and unbuttoning the cuffs of her uniform shirt. Hermione came to the conclusion that the girl must have been anxious and probably lost as well. She somehow saw her first year self in Leonie for a brief moment. As the train come to it final stop, they all stood up. Leonie stood to grab her belongings but a voice stopped her.

"You can leave your trunk here."

Leonie looked to her left where Hermione was standing. She gave her a smile before explaining.

"All the trunks are brought into the castle, don't worry. We just don't have to do that ourselves."

She made an 'oh' sound and smiled back at her in thanks. But Hermione kept on talking to her.

"So, do you know how you'll get sorted ?"

"Er. Yes. Er...someone is waiting for me at the station and will take me to the castle to be sorted quickly before the feast." said Leonie with a tight smile wondering why Hermionie was suddenly warming up to her when a few hours ago she was barely speaking to her.

After the whole house discussion, Hermione, and the rest of the golden trio had barely acknowledge anyone else. Neville was polite enough to do some small talk with her and Ginny. Leonie liked Ginny, her personality was quite bold and unapologetic. Neville, on the other hand, was kind but lack confidence which translated itself into his shyness. He was too chy and looked uncomfortable most of the time but, Leonie thought, he would have left and not bother trying to talk to them if he really was uncomfortable.

Truthfully, Ginny and Neville were the closest to being her first friends in this school so she decided she would look out for them or seek them out rather than anyone else.

"That's great ! I hope we'll be in the same house. Gryffindor is great, you know ?"

"Yeah… Me too" said Leonie politely. Her lips still felt tight. But Hermione did not seem to notice and smiled warmly at her before turning around and walk next to her friends. Ginny also walk out of the compartment.

Neville had witness the exchange between the two girls and noticed Leonie's change in behaviour. He gathered up his courage, his cheeks blushing slightly, and said ;

"I hope that no matter which house you're sorted into, we stay friends."

This sudden confidence made him blushed even more. Leonie turned to face him, sightly surprised at first but quickly, she smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks Neville ! I hope so too."

And together they left the train. _It was nice to know I had at least one friend here,_ she thought as she stepped out of the train and into the platform where students started to split themselves into two different direction. On the far left, she could see who she guessed to be Hagrid. Taller than she had ever imagined, so he was really hard to miss. His loud voice was resonating throughout the station, calling over the first years. While the others were walking straight to a little pathway where she knew, they were supposed to take the carriages. Thankfully a small part to the station was covered so students were protected from the rain..

Leonie stopped near a bench and looked around. It was night time so the station was lit by old looking street lamps which looked very normal for a wizard village. It felt really warm and home like albeit the pouring rain.

Was it because of the warm light or because of its reflection on the red train?

Neville who was walking still came to a stop and turned to face her.

"Are you not coming?" he asked her.

"Someone is supposed to come and pick me up. That way, I don't have to be sorted with the first years"

"Haa. I see… Good luck then."

"Thanks Neville, see you in a bit."

He smiled at her and waved as he left.

"Miss McKinnon."

She turned to her right and saw a woman dressed in a long green cloth, hair held tightly in a bun, square glasses and a strict expression on her face.

There was no mistakes, this was Minerva McGonnagal.

She was holding a rather large book in her left hand and her wand in her right hand.

Leonie greeted her. She really hoped McGonnagal was not manipulative like Dumbledore, or that she would not seeking her best interest like he does. A part of her refused to even think she could but, how can one truly knows another's heart ? She saw her new professor wave her wand on the book as she laid it flat on her other hand. The book glowed blue.

"This is a Portkey, it will bring us to the castle in no time. Now, put your hand on the book and you will let go only when I tell you."

Leonie nodded and did as she was told. She felt like being pulled by her bellybutton into a tight tube. This was extremely disagreeable, her eyes were ringing so much so she almost did not hear McGonnagal tell her to let go. Once she did, she felt her feet brush the floor but her knees gave away. She ended up on her sitting on the cold stone floor, disoriented.

"The effect will go away shortly. Most people empty their stomach the first time. Although this is nothing compared to side along apparition."

Some how this was not comforting at all. Her stomach, eye sight and ears were a mess. She stood once she felt she could. They were in a small room but a warm fire was burning in a large chimney making the whole room more welcoming. She was sitting at her desk where she had put down a pointy brown ragged hat. The Sorting Hat. She was invited to sit so she did.

"I expect that you have learn about this school by now."

Leonie nodded, better not talk right away. _Let my stomach settle first._

"Very well. Then you know how we sort our student as well as the houses themselves?"

Leonie nodded again.

"Then let's not waste time. I will put the Sorting Hat on your head." she said standing up.

She grabbed the Hat and walked around her desk to stood next to her. Soon enough, she felt the fabric brush her ears and a foreign presence in her head. _Oh this was so weird._

' **HA ! A McKinnon. What a surprise !'** She heard it speak in her mind, making her shiver. ' **What a long travel you've had, dear… And s** **uch an interesting mind** **too** **… Proud, yes, very.** **Resourceful** **as well.** **Traits common to all McKinnon it seems…** **Hummm. Where to put you?** **Slytherin might be the house for you but so might Gryffindor.** **The choice is yours to make, which path will you choose ?** '

 _What about Hufflepuff? It's a nice house. Peaceful and friendly. Would be the easiest for me to approach everyone._

' **No. You are not enough of** **a** **… what do you call it? Ah yes. 'Sunshine'. You are not enough of a sunshine my dear.** '

Her jaw dropped. _Ok..? I'm offended._

' **So,** **my dear,** **hidden** **danger in Slytherin or** **obvious** **danger in Gryffindor?** '

It was a difficult question and Leonie had to weight the pros and cons. She could see McGonnagal's feet taping in an impatient way.

 _.._ _I like to see what's in front of me, so I want my danger to be obvious._

' **Very well. GRYFFINDOR** '

The Hat was snatched from her head quicker than she could have said Quidditch. The older witch smiled for the first time at her and with a flick of her wand, changed Leonie's robes to display her new house's emblems and colours.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Miss McKinnon. I am your Head of House so if you have any questions you are free to come to me for answers. I will count on you to behave and not tarnish the name of Gryffindor. The McKinnon have always been exemplary... so far."

"Thank you, Professor. I will do my best."

 _Sure, no pressure at all. Live up to the family members you've never meet…_

"I am Glad to hear that., she said with another polite smile that did not reach her eyes, Now I need you to go and settle down with the other students in the Great Hall. I shall show you the way."

Leonie stood and followed silently behind her new Head of House. She couldn't help but look all around her in wonder, from the old yellowed stone that every wall and floor were made of to the paintings and tapestries, the marble staircase, the torches lighting up their way, the embellishments made on the class door's or the statues that oddly seem to stare you down as you walk past it… It was truly amazing to see just so many painting fitting in one wall. And the people in them either smiled or waved at her which made her smile brightly at them. She had not noticed but they had reach the entrance of the Great Hall where her Head of House quickly turned to her and said "The Great Hall is on your right. You must sit with the students of your own house." and then she left calling out;

"Potter ! Granger ! I want to see you both !"

As Leonie had not moved from her spot, she could see them looking, surprised.

"There's no need to look so worried. I just want a word in my office." She could hear the older witch tell them "Move along there, Weasley."

"Ah,I almost forgot. Miss Cho, please give this to your Head of House." she saw the young Ravenclaw looked surprised at the Sorting Hat being thrusted into her arms.

Both Harry and Hermione passed her by and saw her changed uniform. Harry's deviant look did not change much, maybe it soften a little as, in his opinion, Gryffindor could do no wrong while Hermione smiled her way. Leonie smiled a her too but only half heartedly. As Weasley stared at his friends, his eyes shifted to Leonie and smiled a little. He went to talk to her.

"I knew it. No McKinnons could end up in any other house than Gryffindor it's like my family, no Weasleys ever end up anywhere else than Gryffindor." he said with a smile.

Leonie wanted to point out that her uncle Nolan had not been sorted into Gryffindor but it might have been too much to handle for poor Ron Weasley...

"Comeon, the Great Hall is this way" he said leading her there.

It was so much more than what she had read, the room looked endless with the night sky provided by the enchanted ceiling. Even thought tonight, it was dark and cloudy. The room was light up by enormous statues, high above the students, representing the four houses. They held a large disk were a fire was burning. The long tables were set with golden plates and cutleries, glowing with the light of the fires. It was so beautiful.

"Ah, yeah. It always have that effect on newbies… Don't worry, in a few weeks, you'll be unaffected by all that."

 _Nah I don't think so, mate._

They sat at the Gryffindor table. She sat not too far from Neville and waved at him. He smiled at her while Seamus and Dean looked at them curiously.

"Now you'll see the first years' sorting. It's very dramatic. And so unbelievably long..."

Leonie stared at him. Surely, it can be that long to sort less than twenty eleven years old…

"What?! I am hungry !" he said defensively making Leonie smile.

"Yeah me too. But they are not that many so it should be fast."

"You're clearly not hungry enough..."

Ron was right, it was unbelievably long. Harry and Hermione came back as the sorting ended, barely noticing her as she had her head on the table, hunger pain in her stomach.

They sat on either side of him and only then did they noticed her.

"Is she alright?" she heard Hermione ask but Ron and Harry were too busy whispering to one another about what they were doing in McGonnagal's office

"Yeah, just hungry..." she answered, lifting up her head and straightening up. "I had no idea it would be this long to be sorted..."

Hermione giggled and Ron let out an amused; "I told you."

"Welcome !" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. All of the chatter in the room died down and everyone stared at him. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast. . . ."

The old man had everyone's attention, it was impressive to witness. He cleared his throat and continued.

"As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." he paused, his tone showed that he was not happy about that but his facial expression stayed neutral. "They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises — or even Invisibility Cloaks."

She saw, in the corner of her eyes, Ron and Harry exchange a look. _Why did they all have to be so darn obvious?_ She thought. From Dumbledore's clear 'No Harry. Don't do it' message to Harry himself, and his friends, who have no idea what discretion means…

"It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the de-mentors," he said. At this, Percy Weasley puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively which almost made Leonie laugh.

"On a Happier note, I am please to welcome a new student and two new teachers to our ranks this year."

Oh gosh, please don't make me stand up in front of everyone…

"First, Miss Leonie McKinnon who was sorted earlier into Gryffindor." He said lifting a hand in her general direction. She felt a hand pushed her up. Oh gosh, I have to stand… As she stood, she saw everyone's eyes on her and could see many whispering to one another. Actually, the whole room started to whisper as they heard her last name. There was some timid clapping around the room. She saw most Gry ffindor clap for her which was somehow reassuring. It's her house anyway...

"A McKinnon ?!"

"No way..."

"...an imposter, do you think ?"

"He may be mad but Dumbledore wouldn't..."

"Surely the Daily Prophet would have..."

"But they're all dead... ?"

Dumbeldore nodded at her and she let herself fall back on her seat. She let out a breath she did not know she was holding. _Never again. Let's just lay low for the rest of the year. All years…_ Some stopped staring and chatting as Dumbledore spoke again.

"As to our second new appointment, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Another wave of timid clapping, a little unenthusiastic. So Leonie clapped louder. . Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Professor Lupin clapped hard, Harry among them. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.

"Look at Snape!" Ron hissed in Harry's ear

Leonie looked at the pale men dressed in black at the far end of the teacher's table and recognised him easily. His glare and silent fury was very obvious. Snape clearly loath Lupin. She just hope she would not be the one receiving that glare, ever.

"Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

There was a small stunned silence before a loud applause broke it. It was was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular, making Leonie smile. Harry leaned forward to see Hagrid, who was ruby-red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.

"We should've known!" Ron roared, pounding the table. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the last to stop clapping, and as Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, they saw that Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!

 _FINALLY !_

* * *

Hello everyone !

Last time I posted here was before the winter holidays so I wish you a happy new years (better late than never, right?)

I took me a while to update because I had trouble getting back to this fanfiction. I was tired (still am) and busy so I couldn't concentrate on this and it was beyond frustrating.

Many, if not all, of you might be disappointed with Leonie's house but let's face it, it's easier this way for plotwise reason. Also I do believe you've got to be a sunshine to end up in Hufflepuff and I don't think Leonie can be described as a sunshine. Let her be offended all she wants.

As for Ravenclaw, I do believ it could have work but only if Leonie was in Ginny and Luna's year.

That golden trio is a little asocial and only stick with one another contrary to anyone else which complicates everything. All three have a strong aversion to Slytherin, regardless of their personalities so if Leonie had to be one, they would have hated one another. She would have ended up being friends with the sons and daughter who have burned down her house and could be her parent's murderer. So yet again, if the story had started of differently, say it's Dumbledore who come to bring her back to the Wizarding Word, then yes, her being a Slytherin could have happened, making the fanfiction a Slytherin centric.

So, to all of you who are disappointed, don't quit the story just yet. Here are three sneak peeks to look forward to ;

-The Daily Prophet

-New letters from no one.

-Some more Dumbledore bashing.

See you (hopefully) soon !


	10. Official Welcome to the Wizarding World

Chap 9 – An Official Welcome to the Wizarding World

Food. Tones and tones of delicious food ! _How do they all stay skinny ?_!

"Mind if I sit here ?"

She look up to see Neville, plate and cup in his hand. She smiled at him and made some space for him to sit. That was nice of him.

Contrary to what she had believed, students stood and walk back and forth from one house to another to exchange dishes or up and down their own house table to change seats. When she read the book Leonie was under the impression that once they were seated, students wouldn't move.

And, really what's all that ?! Leonie had never seen this amount of food being served in front of her ! Not even at her grandma's.

"Say, is the food always like this in this school ?" she asked him, waving her hands in front of the golden service filled with all kind of dish. Neville smiled but before he could answer her, a small snicker coming from Ron was heard. He was sitting in front of her. He had heard her and was pretty proud to boast about his school's food service.

"Yeah, it is !" he said with a broad arrogant smile. She did not take Ron for the arrogant type and his behaviour surprised her. "Why? How was it like in your old school ?"

Leonie blinked at him. Hermione, who sat on his right, elbowed Ron discretely but his "Aouch, Hermione !" was obvious.

"No, Ron's right. I am curious too." suddenly said Harry, eyebrows raised, looking at her. He was sitting on Hermione's right side and was quite far from Leonie yet it did not seemed to bother him. (Harry = Regina George lol)

"Right?! We're getting a new housemate, we need to know a little more about her." said Ron, all too happy to have Harry on his side. "You'll sleep in the same room, Hermione ! We're just making sure you're not gonna get murdered or anything..."

Leonie looked at Neville who had raised his eyebrows at Ron. Hermione looked sheepishly at Leonie, somehow apologetic. She turned back to Ron who was looking at her expectingly.

"No. My previous schools don't compare to this." she answered, avoiding to look at Harry.

He made it clear earlier that he was not going to be friendly so she elected to ignore him. Besides, that's what he is looking for, right? Be left alone because he's too famous for comfort…

From where she was seated, Harry was seated diagonally from her so she could easily avoid eye contact as long as she did not turn her head towards him.

"What schools did you go to ?" asked Harry, this time he was frowning. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

 _Like he would even know them..._

"Muggle schools. I was away from the wizarding world until now."

"Why?" he asked again.

 _Why did he believed he was entitled to know everything ?_

The others did not speak, probably be cause they were curious about this too. Or because they did not dare contradict him. They knew this boy had a temper. Too bad, so does Leonie.

"Reasons. Why do you want to know so badly ?" Leonie glared at him, fully facing him.

"Reasons. What are you hiding ?" Was that venom in his voice ? He hated her just as much as he hated Malfoy apparently. Cause that venom was 'Malfoy level'.

"Nothing. What's your problem ?" She answered him on a similar tone.

"You're not supposed to exist, that's my problem. The McKinnon have _all_ died but you suddenly appeared out of nowhere." he snarled, slamming his hands on the table.

It made Hermione jump and caught people's attention around them. Ron had lost his smile and looked fairly uncomfortable while Neville probably regretted sitting next to her.

Leonie thought for a second that maybe Harry knew much more than he let on but he couldn't have know anything… Or, actually, there was a possibility he might have heard Mr Weasley speak to his wife about his work. Maybe, her acceptance here might have given some work to the Ministry, she had to have appeared on the magical register to earn her acceptance letter to Hogwarts, after all.

She had not thought about the Ministry of Magic, not once. But that was the only logical explanation.

Hogwarts knew about her so the Ministry did too.

And if the Ministry did then Mr Weasley, who works there, knew too.

That's how Harry got to know,. That is, if he truly knew something.

 _Great, so now I don't just have to worry about myself and my position in the wizarding world, I have to think about who could be speaking about me. No pressure. I am sensing a migraine ahead..._

"Clearly not all." was all she came up with. Much less confident than she was before, she looked away from the raven haired boy. Silence had fallen around them.

He's got a gift, the gift to make everyone uncomfortable every time he speaks. The conversation was cut short. Everyone return to their own plate and avoid looking at one another. Yet, she could feel him glaring at her still. And he did not stop until they stood and went to their Common Room.

While merged in the sea of students walking to their respective Common Rooms, Neville and Leonie stayed lightly behind while Hermione and Ron lead Harry forward.

"Harry's not usually like this, you know." said Neville, probably feeling like he had to justify his friend's behaviour. Leonie would be lying if she said she had not been disappointed with Harry's behaviour. She just hope it was not too obvious.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled.

"So what do you think of the Castle ?"

"Where do I start ?" she laugh. "More than I ever imagined. I mean, I had never eaten in golden plates with golden cutlery that fill themselves with food on their own. Never seen an enchanted ceiling either or have my brain read by a magical hat."

Neville smiled brightly, amused.

"True. I guess Muggles are not used to that."

They reached the Common Room in no time. The more Leonie spend time with Neville, the more she liked him. She found him to be less caricatural than what he was portrayed as in the book. He was shy, that was true, but not to the extend of stuttering every time someone speaks to him.

He yawn as they went through the Fat Lady's passage.

The Common Room was huge. It was decorated with mahogany furniture which gave the dark accent of the room along with the scarlet. Hints of golden were in every paintings, tapestries, cushions and brought some light to the décor. The room felt very warm, the heart-warming type of warmth. Something that felt like going back home after being away for so long.

This was going to be her home. She was home.

"So ? Do you like it?" asked Neville kindly.

"It's...amazing." Leonie answered with a smile. Nevile yawned again, this time longer.

"I'm beat. Let's meet up tomorrow at the breakfast table, yeah ?"

"Sure. Good night !"

"Good night. Oh, right. Take the staircase to the right of the room, and then go up. At one point you'll find the third year girls' dormitory." He said before leaving to the left of the room and disappearing as he walked up the stairs.

"Stairs, again." she whined quietly. Her legs were already burning for walking up seven floors… Did she regret being sorted into Gryffindor ? A little.

 _Do Gryffindors have to earn their own bed ?_

 _-x-_

After ten long and painful minutes of climbing stairs, Leonie reached the right floor.

The golden inscription 'Third Year Dormitory' on the heavy mahogany door felt like a trophy, a personal reward. Her legs were on fire, so did her lungs.

 _So that's how they stay fit…_

Once she felt like moving, she pushed the door and went in. Her trunk was set in front of the bed on the left side of the room, close to the door. Next, she recognised Hermione's trunk.

She went, almost dived for her trunk, took out her nightwear and got changed in the bathroom.

On her way out, she met a tall Indian girl and a shorter blond, they were giggling but stopped as they saw her.

"Oh, right. Hi, I'm Lavender Brown." said the blond with a smile.

"And I'm Parvati Patil."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Leonie." she smiled at the two girls. "Leonie McKinnon."

"Looks like you're ready for bed." Lavender pointed out, trying to avoid an awkward silence.

Leonie looked down at her blue cotton shorts and white oversized tee before facing her again with a tired smile.

"Yeah. I'm quite tired after today…"

"The stress from the sorting must have drain you. Don't worry, me and Lavender won't speak too loudly." Parvarti said as she out her right hand on her shoulder in a caring way.

Leonie smiled at the two girls "Thanks !"

"We'll catch up tomorrow." said Lavender with a wink. Leonie giggled and nodded "Sure thing."

A goodnight was chorused and Leonie went to her bed, pulling the deep red curtains open. She stopped as she found a letter on her cushion. Leonie was about to grab it but suddenly, behind her, the heavy door of dormitory was pushed open and Hermione got in. She pushed the letter under her heavy scarlet cover as discreetly as she could. Hermione smiled at her as she passed by her bed.

"Hi Parvati, hi Lavender." she greeted politely. The two girls greeted her back before returning to their own conversation. Hermione grabbed her pyjamas and went to change. Leonie change her letter hiding spot from under the covers to under her cushion.

Hermione might find it weird that I got mail. And she'll rat me out to Harry who would definitely find it weird. Can't deal with this… Let's wait for everyone to fall asleep.

It was long, very long and she almost give in to sleep but then she heard it, the third small snore she had been waiting for. They were ALL finally asleep ! She sat up and quietly took her letter and her wand out.

"Lumos."

It was the same paper, the same handwriting as the letter from Gringotts. It was from her dad ! She hurriedly opened it and paused… She look up ad counted. Three snores. She breathed, she did not wake them up.

Leonie return to the letter;

 _My dear Leonie,_

 _First I want to congratulate you on being a witch. You'll see, it's much better than being a muggle. (My friend James used to say that my jokes sound more serious when written down so know that this was a joke. Of course you are a witch, you are a McKinnon.)_

 _Secondly, congratulation on landing in Gryffindor._

 _You might wonder 'but how did you know ?' I am your father, that how !_

 _No I actually didn't know and wrote three other letters for the other houses…_

 _I hope you'll like it here, in Gryffindor. It was my house, you know ? And, yeah, your aunt Marlene was there too. I guess, it's worth mentioning she was here. Female representation and whatnot… (You'll have to look it up, it's Lily's … and Marlene's new thing to speak about, female representation in whatever they read or watch._

 _They say it's a huge social movement that gather muggles and witches alike and we should all support it. They've made badges and forced us to wear it… So yay to that and back to what I was saying !)_

 _Your uncle was not with us. The rebel was a Hufflepuff._

 _Because Ravenclaw could not handle him even thought that's were he initially wanted to go._

 _Maybe you did too. Hoped for another house, I mean._

 _If so, I am sorry. I still can remember Nolan's face. He was so hurt and lost… But his housemate knew how to make him feel better and make him feel welcomed. You see, your housemate become, not only your friends and classmates but your family too. You'll see._

 _As for Nolan, by the end of the first semester, he was a proud badger._

 _I don't know if you know but the McKinnons have been in all four houses. And you may wonder, if you have noticed the house rivalry, how did the household managed to stand as one, how come there is no evil cousins ?_

 _Simple, it's because the McKinnons are stronger than that._

 _A ridiculous school rivalry, blown out of proportions because of angsty hormonal teens, should not break a family._

 _Remember this, the McKinnons always hold their head high and do what they believe is right. Maybe that's why we mostly end up in Gryffindor, because we are stubborn, proud and have heroes' complex… Let's just hope you don't have that last one._

 _Now, to some really useful tips._

 _In the Common Room, the best place to study, or not study, is on the right side of the room, the lest window near the girl's dorms there is a table with four chairs. Two of those chairs have been permanently cursed by Sirius and James. Like I said, it is an excellent spot, they were quite protective of it. They have their initials on them, so if you sport them, don't sit. Trust me, you don't want to know what happens when you do sit down. Or maybe they have been destroyed by the time you get to Hogwarts. Anyway, look out for those._

 _The kitchens, second floor, pear painting. Tickle the pear and greet the many house elfs that works for the castle. They are lovely and will be willing to help you out. Whatever chocolate snack you want to ask for, you won't regret it. Check if Tingsy still works there, he was the elf that would answer to me every time I went there. Don't tell Daeki._

 _There are secret passage here and there but the most useful one is the one on the third floor because it leads you up to the seventh floor with little to no efforts. As you reach the third floor, pass three classrooms and the two tapestry in between, turn to your left and behind the tapestry with the knight and the lion. Yes, go behind it but be careful, the lion sometimes roars (loudly) and glide up. Yes glide or slide. The ice in the tunnel has its own magic, if you need to go up, you'll glide up even if gravatee, or whatever Lily called it, is against you._

 _Just like muggle sliding down a staircase ramp but since we're wizards, we can slide up._

 _Anyway, this will lead you out right next to the Gryffindor Common Room._

 _I have some more but I'll keep them for another letter, makes you look forward for them. Besides ,you have just arrived in Hogwarts, settle in first. Then, maybe in later years once you know your way around without getting lost, venture into this castle's corridors like your old pa did with his friends._

 _I won't repeat myself and tell you how much I would love to say all those things to you directly, but I do…_

 _Love you, Dad._

 _-x-_

Hermione woke her up, calling out her name and shaking her lightly.

"Wake up Leonie."

"hum?" Leonie opened her tired eyes and saw the bushy haired girl, already dressed in her uniform.

"Good morning ! I woke you up now so you could have time to eat breakfast without rushing."

"hmmm thanks Hermione. Good morning." she said sleepily, sitting up. Hermione smiled at her, a little relieved Leonie did not get angry at her for waking her up early. Getting to her senses, Leonie stood, looked for a uniform in her trunk and went for a shower.

Once out of the shower, the other girls had woken up.

"Good morning." she greeted, trying to brush her hair into a ponytail.

She heard the two sleepy girls grumble a greeting. Leonie waved and walk out of the dorm and down to the Great Hall. Now that it was daytime, it was much easier to see where she was going. She spotted her new friend and went to seat next to him. Hermione smiled at her from further up the table. Harry and Ron were engrossed in today's edition of the Daily Prophet, hiding their heads from Leonie's view. (Which she did not complained about.)

If this was any indication that she was the talk of the day, she did not know what could be… Staring and whispering followed her to the Great Hall.

"It's her !" she heard a few student say.

"Where?"

"There, next to Longbottom."

Most of those student had a copy of the Daily Prophet opened next to them. She purred herself some warm tea and grabbed the cup with both hands.

"Don't let them get to you." said Neville, spreading marmalade on his toast. "They did the same to Harry in first year. Some still do."

 _Urg don't mention him this early. I'd rather not hear about or see him until I **have** to…_

She did not say anything back to him and just nodded. Dean and Seamus came and sat next to them, sometimes getting Leonie and Neville involved in their conversation. They were nice and friendly. And the two together made quite the funny pair.

An owl swiped in and landed down in front of Seamus, a letter and a rolled up journal held together by a thread knotted to his leg. Neville, who sat next to Seamus, had shielded his plate from the owl. Said owl was rather eager to take a bite of his bacon. And said bacon was absolutely delicious.

"That's me mum." he said to Leonie. "Cause me dad's a muggle. She's subscribed to the Daily Prophet and sends it to me once she's done."

Leonie smiled as she did not know how to answer to that. She took a bite of her toast before Seamus spoke again.

"So that's what's got the whole school blabbering. McKinnon, ye're on the front page." he said holding the paper to her. Dean leaned forward to see it too.

"What ?!" she exclaimed before grabbing the paper and pushing her tea away.

" _ **BACK FROM THE DEAD, THE McKINNON**_ _ **S**_ _ **RETURN !**_ "

The headline said with a picture of her father when he was still at Hogwarts standing next to her aunt Marlene and her uncle Nolan.

They were laughing at the camera and her father was pointing at his Head Boy badge. Behind them she could see two boys messing around, knowing full well they were going to be on the picture. Those two boys were non other than James Potter and Sirius Black. Everyone had their uniforms on.

Dean leaned next to her while Neville and Seamus stood up to read over her shoulder.

 _Leonie McKinnon, the new transferred student Hogwarts had welcomed on September the 1st might just be your children's new classmate. Her reappearance in the wizarding world happened over the summer, for reasons yet unknown._

 _But have you ever heard of Leonie McKinnon ? Neither did we._

 _Her parents Kieron McKinnon and Maya McKinnon nee DeLeon held her birth a secret. Why ? Well, many believe it is due to the fact their opinions against You-Know-Who and his beliefs._

 _This was putting them in a very dangerous position to raise a baby. Rumour has it, as soon as they knew about the pregnancy, they went into hiding and no one saw or heard from them afterwards._

 _The McKinnons have been known for sticking together so when Kieron and his wofe disappeared, the whole family was never to be seen again. The plan was to come back once the war was over… However, on October 11th 1981, the McKinnon manor was partially destroyed by You-Know-Who's devoted followers._

 _We asked Alastor Maugrey, Head of the Auror department. A man, one can tell, has seen and lived through_ **a lot** _.;_

" _The McKinnon did not go down without a fight." He told us._

 _Alastor was on the scene, he arrived with other Aurors but the fight had finished._

" _We arrived too late. We found twelve bodies in the house, only five were McKinnons."_

 _We could get nothing more from him so we asked Gavin Miller, a retired Auror. He agreed to meet us to talk about that fateful night in order to shed some light on the situation._

" _When we were called to do an inspection of the place, there was evidences that showed that a baby had lived here but we could not find the child."_

 _Evidences? What kind of evidences?_

" _There was a baby room, fully furnished and decorated, stuffed animals a little everywhere, baby food… That kind of evidences. However, dead or alive, no babies were found. The child had vanished. When we tried to locate them through the Trace, we couldn't. Either because the child had not yet shown sign of magic or because the child had died."_

 _This lead us the believe the McKinnon might have hide the child, it was the only logical explanation now that said child, Leonie McKinnon has return. We asked our specialist, Prosper Hudge, Ministry employee in the department of Uses and Regulations of Magic, if this was a possibility._

 _Is it possible that the parents protected the child making it impossible to locate the child ?_

 _If so, how would they have done it ?_

" _Although very skilled wizards, I doubt the McKinnon could have done it. The attack, as we understood, not expected by the family. The attack broke out at night, and according to reports from detained DeathEaters, we know now that the McKinnon were highly outnumbered. We also found traces of protective spells surrounding the house, old and complicated spells that should have kept them safe. However, the spells must have broke because of the numerous and simultaneous attacks done by dark magic."_

 _So, if they knew, could they have found a way ? How would they have done it ?_

" _Again, the McKinnons were all very skilled witches and wizards but everything that comes to mind right now, is just too complicated. It would require ancient magic which is not wildly known nor studied and in order to work, it would have required a wast knowledge on it. I doubt parents would put their child through something like this, not knowing if it was safe first… No, I think it is really improbable. Leonie McKinnon disappearance and reappearance will forever be a mystery."_

She stopped reading the article, she had enough…

A chill ran down her spine. DeathEaters. Like Lucious Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, the ones who brought her back…

She have them to worry about too, an oncoming threat she knows she will have to deal with very soon. But what can she do ?

She glanced at Dumbledore from the corner of her eyes. He seemed unbothered as he kept on eating with a very pleased smile. Can he really let tabloids write articles about his students ? Why can't he protect his students correctly ?

The article was illustrated with photos of her family; her parents on their wedding day, Marlene graduation photo with Harry and Neville's mother, Nolan's graduation photo which was more sombre than his siblings for some reason, her grandparents smiling as they held each a heavy looking scroll with both hands -this one looked like a very formal picture but Leonie did not know what it was about- and many others…

Her whole family was put in the limelight for the world to see and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"She's gone pale..." she heard Dean whispered, making her turn back to them.

"Leonie, will you be alright ?" Neville asked as he sat back down in front of her.

"I- I… Yeah, yeah." she mumbled, her eyes back on the headline that was under her fingers.

Well… She learns something new about herself everyday, it seems.

"Ah there you are !" Said a new voice, Leonie and the boys looked up, behind Neville and Seamus was one tall ginger boy. He had warm brown eyes and freckles spread across his cheeks. She knew, this was one half of the Weasley twins. They were the ones she was looking forward to meet the most but she would have preferred to meet at a time she was not distraught…

"Running away from your timetable won't enable you to skip class" said another voice, this time behind her and Dean. She looked up at the second twin. She understood why it was so hard to distinguish one from another. She could bet, even their freckles had aligned to be identical too.

"Trust us, we tried." said the first. He smiled proud of their little effect on the small group. Seamus and Dean were smiling brightly at the two Weasleys and Neville looked amused.

"Here's your schedule, Mr Thomas." said the one behind her, handing a small piece of paper to Dean. Who asked "How come you've got them ?"

"McGonnagal gave them to us, you took your sweet time coming down here. Mr Longbottom and Mr Finnigan"

"And our new girl, Miss McKinnon." She looked up again and took it gently fromhis hand, muttering a small thank you. "Your Welcome. I'm Gred Weasley by the way and on the other side is my less attractive twin, Forge Weasley."

This time she smiled to the both of them and said "Nice to meet you both." _It truly was_. They made her momentarily forget about the Daily Prophet's article. With one last wave they left the quartet glance at their timetable.

"Divination first thing..." muttered Dean, Seamus grumbled with a nod. Neville let out a sigh.

"Free period for me." said Leonie slipping her tea. They all looked up from their paper and at her.

"I did not take Divination, I have Care of Magical Creatures after lunch and double Ancient Runes on Tuesday morning."

"Yeah but according to older students, Divination is an easy O." said Seamus, the two other boy nodded at that. She shuddered.

"See you in Transfiguration." she said as they all stood from the table. And added as a joke ;"If I found the classroom that is."

* * *

HI !

Long time no see ! I hope you are well.

This chapter is a longer one, I had bits and pieces I wanted to put in this chapter and in order to do that I had to write more. I also did not know how to end this chapter, cutting it before the news article made this whole chapter rather small and unimportant…

Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter or not (and why)

And please be kind.

See you for the next chapter !


	11. The Importance of a Cup

Chap 10 – The Importance of a Cup.

Leonie took her sweet time to fetch her bag from her dorm and explored (it was a good occasion to test out her father's secret passage advise). She paused to take a look at her surrounding, trying to get familiar with the place so as to not get lost. Some portrait waved or spoke to her as she passed them by. They were really happy to answer her questions or help her find her way.

She felt quite relieved when she heard the Transfiguration classroom was on ground floor and was able to found it quite easily. She glued her ear to the door, not knowing if another year (or house) was having a lecture or not. But she heard nothing so she pulled one of the heavy doors just slightly and timidly took a peak inside. She pulled further and stepped in once she had made sure the room was empty.

The classroom was very spacious and in bullet shape as it became oval on one end where the teacher's desk was. The sun was pouring in from the all of high windows the room was surrounded with. It was a beautiful room with some of the stones on the wall elegantly carved with columns and arches underneath the windows. It was nicely decorated too, with golden cat statues, bookshelves and an earth globe near the two elongated blackboards.

Said blackboards had intricate symbols drawn on them with various small explanations, presumably about today's lesson.

Leonie let go of the door and stared opened mouth at her new classroom. She had never studied in such a beautiful place. Maybe if she had, she would have mind her studies a little more ?

It was stunning. She understood why McGonnagal chose this classroom, she would too.

The heavy door let a thud that echoed as it closed, startling Leonie out of her reverie.

The large classroom was empty safe for a cat, siting stiffly on the desk, watching her. She smiled, knowing it was her teacher rather than any random cat. Well, she just assumed anyway…

Arriving early gave her the opportunity to choose which ever seat she wanted. So she went and sat in the third raw, to the right of the room. It was the perfect spot, not too close to the front and not totally in the back of the class. Allowing her to be discreet if she did not pay attention to the lesson. She knew she would pay attention but, just to be safe. She put her books down on the table with her notebook and quill. She decided to read ahead. She did spend her whole summer catching up but there was still _so much_ to learn…

The other students arrived not too long after. She waved at Neville as soon as she spotted him. She noticed his face looking paler than usual and, and as she took a good look at the rest of her classmates, realsed they all looked pale…

"Are you alright ?" she asked him as he sat next to her. He nodded with a forced smile and then averted his eyes to his transfiguration book he was pulling out of his bag. Seamus and Dean went and sat behind them. She turned around to ask them.

"Are you guys alright?"

"I think I regret taking Divination already." said Seamus, dropping his bag on the desk, his eyes staring at a random spot ahead. Dean nodded as he sat next to him.

"First we had to drink some cheap tea," explained Dean with a frown, clearly the 'cheap tea' influenced his irritability, "then, we had to read each other's tea leaves in the cup."

"It was going fine. Dean's future was bright and all." Added Seamus getting annoyed by the minute. "And then Trelawney flipped out ! She picked Harry's cup and just freaked out ! Saw some dog in it and said he was goin' to die and whatnot !"

Leonie looked up from the two and spotted Harry as he was trying to make himself unnoticeable at the back of the room. Unsuccessfully as everyone kept furtively glancing at him.

"I'm sure it's rubbish. He's the boy who lived after all." she said. It somehow sounded more bitter than she intended but her first talk with him was still bothering her. His attitude that day had irked her more than she would like to admit. She had been disappointed, that's for sure.

Ron was looking at Harry with a worried and scared expression on his face as if he expected his friend to drop dead any second.

"Well, if it is rubbish," said Seamus getting closer to her by leaning on top of his desk, "how d' you explain she _knew_ Neville was goin' to break one of 'er cups ?"

Neville nodded as if saying "Yes, she did.". His eyes were rounder, looking almost scared of her answer. She understood why Neville was so distraught now... But she couldn't find anything to say to that. Trelawney was a seer, she could see stuff that was going to happen, that's true but some of her vision were lacking some very important details. If she remembers correctly Harry did die in the last book but it was in order to get rid of the horcrux in him.

And the dog in the cup, it could just be Sirius Black.

Leonie shook her head as if to shake those thoughts away and turned around and face forward.

The lesson was about to start and she did not want to miss on McGonagal's transformation.

When everyone had finally settle and the chitchat finally stopped, the professor transformed back into herself with a faint pop. Leonie smiled brightly as she muttered a little wow under her breath, amazed at what she had just witnessed. She would have clapped her hands if she had not been the only one who paid attention to her teacher.

McGonagal smiled at her before looking at the other students with a stern look on her face.

"Really, what has got into you all today ?!" she asked, "Not that it matters, but it is the first time my transformation got no applause from a class."

Everyone just turned to look at Harry with a pitiful expression on their face but no one spoke. Hermione raised her hand.

"Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and..." _predicted my best friend's death_. Leonie could understand how distraught they might feel after such an announcement, really. She remembered reading that moment in the book but living it felt different. Not to say that it felt more _real_ but it did.

"Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagal with a frown. "There is no need to say more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this yeat?"

This broke the heavy and frightening atmosphere and Leonie had to cough to hide a small laugh. Everyone else was staring at the Professor.

After a minute Harry spoke up. "Me."

"I see." said McGonagal as she stared at him. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sibyll Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favourite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues..."

She broke off, annoyed. Seamus swore that McGonagal's nostril had gone white.

Leonie looked at Neville who was staring almost opened mouthed at their teacher. He could be thinking about the broken cup and trying to make sense of the situation.

"Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney..."

She stopped again, deciding not to speak against Professor Trelawney.

"You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."

Leonie smirked at her and Hermione laugh. McGonagal managed reassure most of the student present in the room, the only one who looked like they needed more convincing were Lavender, Ron and Neville.

The lesson continued and no one mentioned Divination or Professor Trelawney.

-x-

It was lunch time and Leonie hadn't left Neville's side. They were all walking towards the Great Hall. In other words, Leonie was following her classmate.

"Lavender's right… What about my cup ?" he asked, dazed.

Seamus and Dean were walking before them and Seamus turned around.

"Ye heard McGonagal. Trelawney is messin' with the third years every years."

"But I broke the cup… She saw that right!" insisted Neville.

"Not to be rude or mean, but Neville, you're a clutz. You tripped on your feet as you got in the classroom. From there she could easily guess you were a potential danger to her precious cups..."

Neville sighed sadly and looked at his feet. No matter how well meant Seamus was, it still hurt him.

Leonie put a hand on his shoulder, "It's alright. Being clumsy is not the worse."

Neville nodded sadly at her poor attempt at cheering him up. She looked at the two boy in front of her.

"Yeah, imagine being unlucky." tried Dean, feeling bad now that Neville looked so dejected. It made him look up at him.

"Who's unlucky ?" he asked lacking enthusiasm. Dean blink and tried to think of someone but quickly recovered.

"Vincent Crabbe ? Or Gregory Goyle ?" said Seamus after a minute. At Neville's confused look, he continued,"I mean, you got to be unlucky to have to share a brain, right ?"

Leonie laugh and although not really convinced, Neville's lips stretched into a timid smile.

They arrived at the Gryffindor's table and the four of them sat together. Leonie noticed that they were seated not too far from the golden trio. Hermione and Ron seemed to be in a heated discussion.

"Again at each other's throat, these two..." muttered Dean, shaking his head at them.

Just as Leonie was about to get herself some stew, Ron's angry voice was heard.

"You just don't know what you're talking about !" they could hear, "Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards !"

It was Hermione's turn to snap. "There you are, then !"

She probably realized people at their table were starting to stare so she toned down her voice and spoke in a calmer voice. Leonie turned back to her stew and so did her friends.

"Grim ?" she repeated. Wait, it was supposed to be a dog, was it not ? She frown, what's happening with her memories ? Why couldn't she recall what's a Grim supposed to be ? She used to know, she was certain she knew what it was… but why couldn't she remember ?!

"It's a bad omen. It's a ghost like black dog." explained Dean, taking a dish from Seamus' hold. "Apparently, it appeared in Harry's cup and that's why Trelawney went crazy."

Leonie let out a feeble 'oh', too preoccupied with the state of her memories.

"Who wants to drink ?" asked Seamus with a jug of pumpkin juice in hand. Neville and Dean answered him as they extended their cup to him. "Oh you've got some already, Leonie ! Why didn't you ask us if we wanted any ?"

Leonie blinked at Seamus' reproached. "I-. I don't know. It was already full."

Dean rose an eyebrow at this. "Already full ? Maybe it's not yours. The cups don't fill themselves just like the plate don't fill themselves..."

"Really ?!" she asked with a frown. "My cup was full yesterday too and I didn't pour myself anything."

She turned to Neville "Maybe you did ?" but Neville shook his head.

"It was already full. It was full the minute the dishes appeared actually."

Seamus and Dean shared a look.

"What's this? Freebie for the newbie ?" wondered Seamus, torn between finding this situation amusing and unfair.

"I guess Hogwarts wants to impress you or something ?" pondered Dean amused. "I wish it could do the same for me !"

Leonie couldn't find it in herself to even smile at their playful remarks. Her mind wandered as they brainstorming continued.

Something was wrong. She knew. Why would she have any favours, how ever insignificant it was, from Hogwarts or anyone from the school ? Make up for the two previous years she couldn't attend ? She doubt it.

Why would her cup be filled ? What does it mean ? And who could want anything from her ?

She was on edge now. She couldn't possibly drink from it now. What was this all about ?

"Oi !"

She lost her train of thoughts and looked up at Seamus. He smiled "And she's back !"

She blinked and looked at all three. "Sorry, what ?"

"We were wondering how do you like Hogwarts so far?" asked Neville with a smile.

"See Neville, there's worse than being a clutz. You could randomly freeze like McKinnon just did !" said Seamus laughing. Leonie childishly showed him her tongue, her cheeks more pink than normal, making him laugh harder. Dean laugh discreetly and Neville smiled more brightly than before.

She shook her head with a smile. She'd worry about her self-refilling cup another time, for now she should just enjoy her time at Hogwarts with her friends.

* * *

Hello !

Sorry it took me five month to update but it got very busy for me after my last update…

I hope you are well and that this chapter will make you a little curious about the next one. (hehehe)

See you on the next chapter !


End file.
